The Aftermath Saga 01 The Chaos Cannon
by MTP
Summary: With Robotnik gone, Snively is free to take control. All he needs is seven little gems in order to bring chaos to the Fredom Fighters...
1. First Strike

Chapter 1 – First Strike

Snively smiled to himself. It was now over three months since his uncle had let Sonic and the Freedom Fighters destroy the Doomsday Machine and him along with it. During that time Snively had retaken what was left of Robotropolis and virtually rebuilt the rest. The Freedom Fighters had tried to stop him but thanks to a little help from Naugus the damage had been minimal.

"And now the damage to them will be great." Snively chuckled to himself.

He was standing on a gantry high above his latest project, the Chaos Cannon. After researching the books in the old Royal Library, something his uncle had never done, he had found a way to destroy the Freedom Fighters once and for all. He looked down on his creation. The cannon was 100m in length and mounted on a tower that could be raised, lowered, turned or pivoted to achieved the best firing position. At the firing end where four small fins that stuck out over the end of the cannon. At the other were three stabilising fins to stop the cannon tearing itself to pieces when it fired. Snively's eyes stopped at the mid point of the cannon. Mounted here was a small bulge with seven small indents in it all the way around the cannon. Snively expression turned to one of anger. All he needed were the seven chaos emeralds but he had been unable to locate the position of them. He knew the legend of course. The emeralds were apparently kept on a floating island somewhere to the west of Robotropolis. The island name had been lost in the depths of time and it was guarded by several creatures. His great uncle must have completely forgotten about the Emeralds during his reign, but then again so had the hedgehog so all was not lost as long as he got there first.

"Time to check on Naugus' progress." he said to himself.

Snively had rescued Naugus from the Void about a month back. He had simply initiated the recovery programs his uncle has made him deactivate when Naugus had first entered the Void. In return for this help Naugus had decided to help Snively. Although Snively was sure he had ulterior motives for helping him he didn't care. He could deal with Naugus easily enough if he had to. 

 He turned away from the cannon and headed for the control room and the communication console. He pressed a few controls and Naugus's image appeared.

"Have you had any luck in deciphering the location of the floating island?" he asked.

"Actually, I have." croaked Naugus, "I have recently uncovered a new script. Those 'creature' you spoke of. They are called the Chaotix but there individually names are not said apart from one."

"And who might that be?" asked Snively getting interested.

"The one name in Knuckles. He appears to be there leader."

"I see. Any information on the location?"

"Not much but there is some. It says the island is located in the sky above the western ocean."

"Hmm. That is a very large area to search." He touched another control. "Stealthbot patrols 1 through 10, launch and scout out following co-ordinates."

Outside several hatches opened and 10 stealthbots shot out. They ignited there main engines and soared off. Back inside Snively turns back to Naugus.

"I think we are going to need some help with this." he smiles and presses another control.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles glided over the now ruined Launch Bay Zone of the Floating Island. He hated this area but his regular patrols required him to check it out. Every since Robotnik had used it to repair his Death Egg the area had never returned to what it was. The metal gangways and pipes still stood along with the viscous ocean of purple goo Eggman had left. Knuckles shuddered, he really hated this place. He stopped looking down and looked up to see his next patrol zone, Mushroom Hill, the only area of the island virtually untouched by Eggman. Knuckles liked this place. He soared down lower and landed in the zone. He walked along under the shade of the trees. Surely no-one would mind if he took a little break. He sat down under a tree and dozed off.

-----------------------------------------

A few miles away a small black metal object was racing through the clouds. Its radar beeped as it detected something and it flew lower to get a better view.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles awoke with a start as an object flew over head leaving a trail of exhaust fumes. Knuckles coughed.

"What the hell was that?!" he cried.

He leapt into the air and glided after it. The object spotted him and turned towards him, a small opening appearing on the bottom.

"What the…..ARGH!" screamed Knuckles as the object dropped something that shot towards him at a high speed. Knuckles knew what it was. He had seen one before.

"A missile!" he said to himself and quickly changed his course as the missile shot past him and impacted in Mushroom Hill. This got Knuckles mad.

"You piece of rust! Come here!" he screamed and charged at the object. He hit it in the side, punching a large hole in its wing. The craft jerked to one side and started to fall. Knuckles watched as it fell into the Launch Bay zone and exploded taking half the place with it.

"Hmm. Two birds with one stone." said Knuckles to himself, "Well better get going."

He turned and glided off.

-----------------------------------------

Back in Robotropolis, several screens started to flash. Snively rose from his chair to investigate.

"Status report." he said.

"Stealthbot 6 not responding." a computerised voice replied.

"What was its position before contact was lost?"

"Sector 23 by 17 by 3."

"Hmm…that's in the Western Ocean. Do we have visual recording?"

"Affirmative."

"Show me."

A screen lights up and shows a view from the front of the stealthbot. The recording dips below the cloud to reveal an island. The island was floating.

"Bingo! Bingo! BINGO!" screamed Snively, "All units make ready. It's time to pay this Knuckles a little visit."

On the Floating Island, Knuckles landed in the Hidden Palace zone. He walked in and makes his way to the alter room. He entered it to see the Master Emerald still in its place and the seven Chaos Emeralds around it. Mighty the Armadillo was asleep on the steps in front of the alter. Knuckles walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Mighty woke with a start.

"Wha?" he cries before seeing Knuckles, "I…..er……I was….just…..that is…."

"It's ok Mighty. Nothing happened. Just try to get some sleep during break time rather than on guard duty."

"Erm….sure. So anything happen on your patrol?"

"Hmm, kinda weird. A metal flying thing flew over Mushroom Hill while I was……..er" he looked at Mighty who was sniggering.

"OK I WAS TAKING A BREAK!" cried Knuckles angrily, "Anyway I went to investigate and it fired at me!"

"WHAT?!" replied Mighty.

"Shot some missile at me. I sent it crashing into Launch Bay." Knuckles smiled.

"Any indication Robotnik was involved?"

"Don't know. It didn't look like one of his but you never know. How are the other patrols doing?"

"Vector is scouting out Sandpolis, Charmy is checking on Ice Cap, they won't be back for a few days. And Espio is on Hydrocity duty."

"I'm sure he's enjoying that!" said Knuckles sarcastically, "Well you go get a break. I'll stand guard here for a while."

"Sure ok." replied Mighty as he left.

Knuckles sat down on the alter step. He wished he knew what was going on.

-----------------------------------------

"Island in sight sir." said a swatbot.

"Good. Prepare for landing."

Snively smiled. Soon, very soon.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles heard the craft approaching and went outside to investigate. He left the Hidden Palace to see Snivley's craft landing outside. Snively got out and started to walk towards him.

"That's far enough!" said Knuckles, "Who are you?"

"I am Snively, ruler of Robotropolis. And you are?"

"I am Knuckles. Keeper, guardian and saviour of the Floating Island and the Master Emerald."

"Ah yes. The old Master Emerald. I have no need of that."

"WHAT!" said Knuckles quite surprised by this statement.

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention. You may have already met my uncle."

Knuckles though for a moment. Uncle? Robotropolis? It suddenly clicked.

"You! Your Robotniks nephew?!"

"Correct."

"Grr. You'll have to get through me to get the emeralds!" said Knuckles taking up his trademark fighting stance.

"No problem. Now."

There was a sound behind Knuckles. He spun to see a blue robot appear from a shimmer. He leapt backwards as it swung at him. The robot looked very much like Sonic. Knuckles landed and spun round as the robot charged at him again. He dodged the attack and hit the robot hard in the side. It hit a tree but still continued on.

"You're losing your edge Metal!" cried Snively.

The robot's eyes glowed red and it charged again. Knuckles jumped into the air but the robot was quick to respond. The jet engine on its back roared into life and it shot into the sky towards Knuckles. Knuckles wasn't expecting this and was hit by the attack. He fell to the ground hard. He picked himself up and shook his head.

"Still not good enough you piece of metal hardware!" he cried.

"FIRE!" cried Snively.

Knuckles spun to see several swatbots open fire on him. He screamed and dived for cover behind a rock.

"This is just getting unfair!" he said to himself.

He dove out from behind the rock and took off. The robot was back on the ground again and Knuckles dove towards it. The robot jetted to the side and dodged as Knuckles ploughed into the ground. The robot darted back and hit Knuckles sending him flying against a tree. Knuckles hit the tree back first and fell to the ground on his stomach. He tried to pick himself up but the robot was beside him in an instant. Several large metal claws extended from the robots hand before it drove its hand into Knuckles back. Knuckles screamed as the claws dug deeply into his back. Blood started to ooze from the wound. The robot wasn't finished though as it picked Knuckles up and threw him against a rock. Knuckles hit it head first and was knocked out.

"Very good. Very good indeed." said Snively.

"I live to serve you master." Replied the robot.

"Good Metal, very good." laughed Snively as he strode past Knuckles body.

Inside the palace all was quiet and still. Snively and a swatbot patrol made there way through the passageways to the alter room. Upon reaching it Snively saw his prize, the seven Chaos Emeralds. He looked from one to the other and then to the Master Emerald.

"Take the seven emeralds." He commanded.

A number of swatbots stepped forwards to take the emeralds only to be met by a whirling mass of red and black that is Mighty. His first attack took out two swatbots.

"Get him! Get him! GET HIM!!" screamed Snively as Mighty took out another bot.

Several swatbots opened fire but missed.

"Give me that!" said Snively grabbing a laser gun off a bot. He quickly flicked the gun to pulse mode. He aimed carefully and fired as Mighty landed and prepared for his next attack. The laser shot hit him straight in the chest and sent him flying across the room and crashing into a wall. He slid down the wall and collapsed in a heap.

"Hmm, that's better." said Snively as he looked at the Master Emerald, "Take that too."

The remaining swatbots picked up the emeralds and followed Snively out of the palace. Outside Knuckles had tried to claw his way into the palace. He had got no further than a few feet before he had to stop. He saw Snively coming out with the emeralds.

"Bastard." He said with his last ounce of strength and collapsed.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic screeched to a halt outside Rotor's workshop. Today was the day. Today his Uncle Chuck might finally be de-robotisised. He opened the door and walked in. Inside, Sally, Tails, Rotor and Charles were waiting.

"Oh Sonic, you're here, good." said Sally.

"We were just about to start." said Tails.

"Sonic glad you could make it." said Charles.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Unc." replied Sonic, "Are we ready Rote?"

"Almost Sonic." said Rotor, "Just gotta………aah there we go."

A number of consoles lit up and a humming sound started.

"We're all set." announced Rotor.

"Good luck Unc." said Sonic as Charles stepped into the platform

 Charles just smiled. The glass tube dropped and Rotor turned to the console. Sonic crossed his fingers. They had attempted to de-robotosise his uncle before but it had failed and had nearly resulted in Tails and Antoine being captured by Robotnik.

"I hope it works this time." he said to himself as Rotor presses a few controls.

The machine lit up and circles of light started to flow past Charles. He tensed as he felt the energy surge through him. Everyone gasped as suddenly it happened. Charles' legs changed from hard metal to normal flesh. Sonics eyes almost filled with tears as his uncle appeared before him. In a few seconds the procedure was done and Chuck stepped out of the machine a normal person again. Everyone cheered except Sonic who just burst into tears and ran to his uncle. They hugged.

"I……" he sniffed, "…..I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I." replied Charles turning to Rotor, "Thank you Rotor. Thank you all."

The group stepped out of the hut to see a crowd of freedom fighters gathered. They all erupted into cheers as Charles came out. Bunnie at the front of the crowd wiped away a tear.

"It's good to have you back." she said.

"It's good to be back." replied Charles, "We have to wait a while to see if the procedure will stick this time but if it does…..well you know what I'm going to say."

"Thanks sugah!" cried Bunnie and burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------

"All systems ready sir." said a swatbot.

"Excellent. Now to test it. Set co-ordinates for the Wolf Pack freedom fighter group. As we don't know the location of Knothole, they will prove to be a good test subject." Snively laughed, "Fire!"

The Chaos Cannon rose from its hanger to the roof. It turned, pivoted and locked itself into position. Suddenly the seven emeralds emerged from the bulge in the middle and started to spin around the cannon. The energy of the emeralds increased and each one shot a beam of energy to the focal point of the cannon. The charge built and suddenly the cannon exploded into action and fired a huge beam of raw chaos energy into the sky.

-----------------------------------------

Lupe was pleased. Since Robotnik had been defeated all those months ago, the Wolf Pack had been able to start to retake the land taken from them. Today, Lupe had gathered all members together for a meeting. They sat on the upper plateau of the canyon that had once been all they owned. Lupe stood up.

"I thank you all for coming. Today marks the 100th day since Robotniks defeat and we have come a long way. We must now continue to…….."

She was interrupted by a low humming sound. The sound grew in volume.

"What is that?" asked on wolf.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't sound normal. We should…" Lupe was interrupted again by a bright light in the sky that shot down towards them, growing in size.

"Oh no." gasped Lupe.

The light hit the ground close to them and erupted in a huge explosion. None of the Wolf Pack survived to see what happened next. The beam tore into the ground, vaporising it as it went. The explosion tore through the canyon, levelling it. In less than a few seconds the entire area was reduced to a huge deep crater in the ground.

-----------------------------------------

"Sir, surveillance orbs in area show a complete 100% destruction factor." said a swatbot.

"And the Wolf Pack?" asked Snively.

"All eliminated."

"Excellent." Snively laughed, "Excellent."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic and his uncle walked through the Great Forest. Since the procedure a few days ago there had been no side effects at all and Charles had remained as a normal person. Bunnie had requested the procedure and it was scheduled for later that day.

"So unc," said Sonic as they passed over the bridge back into Knothole, "what you going to do now?"

"Well I can't go back to Robotropolis as a spy so I've decided to stay here and help Rotor with his inventions."

"Hmm good idea. I was just thinking you know……."

"SONIC!" came a cry.

Sonic looked up to see Tails running towards him.

"Hey big guy! What's up?"

"Sonic. Sally needs to see you. She says it's really important."

"Ok thanks Tails. Gotta juice unc."

"Righto Sonic."

Sonic sped off to see Sally. He found her in her hut looking worried.

"Hey Sal. What's up?" asked Sonic as he entered.

"Oh Sonic, good. I'm a bit worried. The Wolf Pack was supposed to contact us yesterday to arrange a meeting about Snively but……….they haven't returned any of my messages."

"Oh that's not good. We normally have real good communications with them."

"Yeah. You wouldn't be able to go and see what's up would you?"

"Sure Sal. I'll be back before you even knew I was gone."

Sonic started for the door but Sally cut him off.

"Be careful Sonic." she said and kissed him.

"Always am. I'll see you later."

With that Sonic left the hut and raced off in the direction of the Great Unknown.

-----------------------------------------

It was a few hours later when Sonic skidded to a halt on a small ridge just outside the Wolf Pack territory. He could see the devastation. In the area where there used to be a huge canyon and fertile plateaus was now a huge crater.

"Oh no!" cried Sonic and sped off the edge of the ridge to investigate. As he approached he felt an odd feeling. One he hadn't felt for quite some time. He reached the edge of the crater and looked down into it. The crater was glowing with a faint multi coloured glow. He leapt off and landed on a small out crop. The feeling became greater. Sonic's head swam. Why did he feel like this? What was happening? He let out a small cry as the feeling grew in intensity. He looked at his arm. It had a slight yellow glow to it.

"Oh god!" said Sonic to himself and turned his head to see his quills. The ends of all his quills had gone bright yellow in colour and he could feel himself beginning to float slightly.

"No……..this can't be……..IT JUST CAN'T BE!!!" he cried.

-----------------------------------------

Back in Knothole, Bunnie emerged from the de-robotisiser. Her metallic arm and legs back to normal.

"Oh ma stars!" she cried in joy as she fell on Rotor and hugged him, "Thank you sugah! Thank you!"

"Oh…you're welcome." Rotor managed to say under the hug Bunnie was giving him.

Sally, Tails and Charles watched on smiling. Bunnie had dreamed of this day for so long. Bunnie let Rotor go, who had to take a few deep breaths to regain his strength, and turned and hugged each of the others in turn.

"It feels so strange to have ma own arm and legs back Sally girl." said Bunnie as they left the hut and were greeted by the same group of freedom fighters as before.

"Well I'm happy for you Bunnie. This day has been long coming but worth it."

"Oh yes." replied Bunnie.

Tails watched on from the doorway. Oh boy what an eventful day. He really needed a break. Hmm…….maybe a picnic. He wondered if Amy was free. He decided to find out. Amy had recently joined the Knothole Freedom Fighters. She had left Little Planet and had taken up a permanent residence in Knothole. He walked over to her hut and knocked.

"Just a second." came a voice.

Tails had always liked Amy, although he had never got the courage yet to say so. She had always had a crush on Sonic but everyone knew he was with Sally so Amy hadn't really pursued it. It was more admiration now than anything. But today was a start of so many new beginnings maybe he would ask today. The door opened and Amy Rose stood there.

"Oh. Hi Tails." she said, "Come in."

Tails followed her inside. They got to the living room and Amy sat down.

"So, why d'you come round?" she asked.

"Oh I was wondering whether you'd like to join me for a picnic somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

Tails blushed.

"Well I haven't though where yet."

"Well I haven't got anything to do today so…….why not." Amy replied. She moved to get up but Tails looked like he something else to say, "Something else Tails?"

"Well….I……erm…….that is……..yes."

"Ok what?"

"I……..erm…….I was wondering whether you would like to….erm…..go on a……on a ….."

Tails blushed heavily and collapsed into silence. Amy smiled.

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking."

"What?" said Tails, his head snapping up again.

"You want a date, don't you?"

"Well…..I……..yes." said Tails.

Amy laughed to herself. She had seen the way he looked at her for some time now. She knew what he wanted but left it to him to bring it up. He had finally done so.

"It's ok. The answer is yes."

Tails' face lit up. Amy had just said yes. He couldn't believe it.

"So where's this picnic then?" asked Amy.

"I…um….arr nuts! I haven't made one yet."

Amy smiled, "Don't worry we can do it together."

Amy walked into the kitchen with Tails in tow.

-----------------------------------------

Several hours later Tails and Amy had found a nice spot a few miles from Knothole to have their picnic. They had a vast array of stuff and were both under the impression that they had brought too much. Amy picked up another sandwich and took a bite.

"Hey Tails. Where is Sonic today? I haven't seen him."

"He went out to check on something. Don't know the details."

"Oh, right. Do you think……….."

Amy cut off in mid sentence and dropped her sandwich. She simply stared into the distance with a shocked look on her face.

"Amy?"

Tails turned round to see what she was staring at. Tails couldn't believe it. Coming along the path was a rather dazed looking Sonic. He wasn't running, just walking. As he grew closer Tails could see that parts of his quills had turned yellow and he had a yellowish glow to him. Tails and Amy jumped up and ran to him.

"SONIC!!!" yelled Tails, "Are you ok?"

Sonic simply blinked heavily and wobbled a bit.

"Sonic?!" cried Amy

Sonic looked at them.

"Must………get back to Knothole. Warn Sally………must…."

With that he collapsed to the ground.

-----------------------------------------

Sally and Bunnie sat on the veranda in front of Sally's hut staring at the trees.

"What a day." sighed Sally.

"Quite sugah." replied Bunnie, "Did you see little ol' Tails and Amy going off together? What a cute little couple eh?"

"They sure are." smiled Sally, "And speaking of couples I wonder where Sonic is. It's getting dark."

"Ah don't worry your pretty little head princess. He'll be ok. Always is."

"Yeah. I suppose so Bunnie. Oh look here's Tails and Amy and……"

Bunnie watched as Sally's face went pale white.

"SONIC!!!!!" she cried and leapt from her seat. Bunnie followed.

Sally reached Tails and Amy in a few seconds.

"Quick Tails, find Rotor and Charles now!" screamed Sally as she reached Sonic. She looked him over. No sign of injury but his quills were YELLOW!

Tails returned with Rotor and Chuck and they quickly carried Sonic inside.

-----------------------------------------

A few hours later Rotor and Chuck emerged from the medical hut to see Sally, Bunnie, Tails and Amy sat there waiting. Sally stood up.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Well, there are no injuries. It looks like exhaustion to me but on a grand scale." replied rotor.

"Can we talk to him?" asked Sally.

"Yes but one at a time and not for too long." said Charles.

Sally entered the room to see Sonic lying in a bed looking tired.

"Hi Sonic."

Sonic turned to see her.

"Oh hi Sal."

"What happened?"

"Wolf Pack…..are gone. Destroyed."

Sally's face gave the impression she had just witnesses the event. She went white again and looked as if she was about to be sick.

"What?! Destroyed?! How?!"

"Don't know….but….Chaos Emeralds were involved."

"The…Chaos Emeralds?" Sally asked taking out Nicole, "Nicole display information on the Chaos Emeralds."

"Unable to comply Sally, time encoded lockout."

"Nicole! Look." she signalled towards Sonic, "Whatever happened to him involved the Chaos Emeralds! Whatever happened to the Wolf Pack involved the Chaos Emeralds! Don't give me this time encoded lock out stuff again!"

Nicole beeped for a while.

"Lockout disengaged. Displaying information."

A holographic image appeared. King Acorn's voice echoed around the room. Sally smiled as she heard her father's voice again.

"Sally. The information you are requesting is the most highly guarded secret of Mobius. The Chaos Emeralds. These seven gems hold power beyond comprehension. They have been passed down through an ancient civilisation for centuries. The only remaining survivor of this civilisation resides on the mysterious 'Floating Island'. The location of the island has been lost in the depths of time and is now completely unknown. The Chaos Emeralds are controlled by the Master Emerald. A power beyond that of the Chaos Emeralds themselves. These emeralds must never be disturbed. They are too powerful."

With that the hologram faded and disappeared. Sonic moaned.

"Sally……..power ring…….." moaned Sonic and fell unconscious again.

Sally left the room. She was met by the rest of the group. Antoine and Dulcy had joined them now.

"How is he?" asked Dulcy.

"He's ok. Just very tired. I wonder what happened?" replied Sally.

"Did he say anything?" asked Tails.

"Yes. He said…….." Sally drew a breath, "…..he said the Wolf Pack has been destroyed. Completely."

Everyone's eyes widened. Antoine yelped.

"What?!" cried Bunnie.

"Impossible." Said Tails, Charles and Amy.

"Oh no! We are doomed!" cried Antoine.

"How?" said Dulcy and Rotor.

"I don't know. He's too weak to say. He said the Chaos Emeralds were involved."

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!!" cried Tails.

"Tails, you know of them?" stuttered Sally.

"Yes I do. Sonic and I have encountered them before. Yes….that explains the yellow quills."

"What?" asked Sally.

"Remember when Sonic left Knothole to go and investigate Robotnik's doing? Before I came here? Well during that time Sonic and myself stopped a few of Robotnik's plans. Once we destroyed some machine he made called the Death Egg."

"Hmm…I've heard of that. But I thought it was a myth." Said Rotor.

"Oh it's no myth. We destroyed it but he managed to crash land it on a Floating Island."

Sally's eyes lit up.

"You mean THE Floating Island?"

Everyone looked at Sally.

"I got the information from Nicole. Tails?"

"Yes THE Floating Island. Robotnik was going to use the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to power his Death Egg. However, Sonic and I along with the help of Knuckles, the guardian, defeated him."

"What does this have to do with Sonic?" asked Bunnie.

"Well, for some reason Sonic is very sensitive to the power of the emeralds. If he comes in contact with all seven at once he can absorb some of there power."

"You mean like a power ring?" asked Charles.

"Yes, but much more intense. More intense than the Deep Power Stone too."

"How much more intense." came a reply from all.

"Err. Well you've seen it already. His yellow quills? That happens all over his body."

Everyone gasped.

"I'm not done yet. Not only that but he becomes really fast. I mean virtually as fast as light. And….and he floats!"

"Wow." Said Rotor, "That's impressive."

Tails turned to Sally.

"Did Sonic say anything else?"

"He only muttered power ring as he passed out again."

"YES! Why didn't I think of that?"

"What Tails?"

"Well Sonic needs rings to stay in his super form. If he doesn't keep a steady supply of rings going he loses his powers. As normal rings are virtually none existent nowadays and power rings only come every 24 hours, Sonic couldn't risk using the emeralds to fight Robotnik or Snively. He would lose his powers too quickly. But he was only briefly exposed to the emeralds power by the look of thing….when is the next ring due?"

"About 30 minutes." said Sally.

"I'm going to get it."

With that Tails took off and flew to the ring pond. He returned half an hour later with a ring glowing in his hand.

"Let me in." he said as Sally opened the door.

Tails walked in to see Sonic lying in bed hardly breathing. He almost broke down at the sight. He strode up to Sonic and looked at him. He reached for Sonic's hand and placed the power ring in it. He wrapped Sonics fingers around the ring and stood back. There a bright flash of light as the power ring activated. Sonic stirred and moaned. Tails ran to his side.

"Sonic! You alright?!"

Suddenly Sonic shot upright in bed. He looked all around him, trying to work out where he was.

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Tails.

"Tails!" he yelled.

"Sonic!"

The two hugged.

"I'm glad you're ok again." said Tails. Suddenly the door opened and everyone piled through. Everyone seemed shocked to see Sonic sitting up in bed.

"Sonic, you alright?" asked Sally as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine. I needed the power ring to wake me up."

"So what happened?" asked Sally.

Sonic told the story of his trip to the Wolf Pact territory. How he had been partially turned into Super Sonic by the energy. How Tails and Amy had saved him.

"Will you stay like…..err…like that?" asked Rotor indicating towards his yellow quills.

"I don't know Rote. I don't know. But the Chaos Emeralds were involved in the explosion. That I know for sure. Tails we have to go to the Floating Island and see Knuckles."

"Right Sonic."

"Hold up Sonic. You just got up." protested Sally.

"Look Sal. We have to know what is going on and Knuckles can tell us. He is the guardian of the Master and Chaos Emeralds after all."

"Your right." said Sally, "Just be careful, ok."

"I will Sal. I will."


	2. Capture

Chapter 2 - Capture

The freedom fighter stood in a small clearing to the south of the village. There was a small cliff at one side of the clearing.

"Ok everyone stand back." Said Tails.

The group of freedom fighter took a few steps backwards.

"Here goes." said Tails.

He pressed a small button on a control pad. There was a rumbling sound and the ground shook. The freedom fighters, apart from Sonic, started to look worried. Suddenly a section of the cliff split in two and the ground opened up in front of it. The group gasped in surprise as a large metal slab rose out of the gap and extended on rams to quite a length. Sonic looked impressed.

"Wow Tails. You actually constructed a runway and managed to keep it a secret from Robotnik, Snively and US!"

Tails looked pleased, "Well I was hoping to keep it a secret for as long as possible. But the only way to the Floating Island is by air so there you go."

"Too bad. Is the Tornado still in working order?"

"Sonic." said Tails with a twist of annoyance, "Did you really expect me to let her go to wrack and ruin?"

"Erm….excuse me. But what on Mobius are you talking about?" asked Sally.

"Oh sorry Sal. We just slipped into past mode there. The Tornado is the plane Tails and I used a long while ago. She's quite a beauty."

Just then a low hum was heard and everyone noticed Tails was missing. There was an engine spluttering sound and then a roar that gradually grew louder. Just then the Tornado, piloted by Tails, rolled out of the cliff side.

"Err Tails." said Sally, "You can fly that thing?"

"You betcha he can." replied Sonic, "He could have flown the 'Freedom Stormer' if you had let him. Tails you ready?"

"Sure am Sonic."

"Ok let's go."

Sonic leapt onto the runway and then onto the wings of the plane. The crowd gasped, Sally looked shocked.

"You're not going to fly like THAT!" she spluttered.

"Sure am. Let's go Tails."

"Roger."

Tails presses a control and the Tornado's engine revved to full power.

"Hang on Sonic."

Tails released the brakes and the Tornado literally shot off the runway. Knothole quickly disappeared from sight.

"Hey Tails. We still have that booster rocket on this thing?"

"Sure do Sonic. Hang on."

Tails pressed another button and a rocket booster emerged from the bottom of the plane. Tails pressed another button and it fired sending the Tornado forwards at twice its normal speed.

"Now this is more like it!" cried Sonic, "Weehoo!"

-----------------------------------------

Snively paced up and down in the control room. He was worried. He had tested the cannon on the Wolf Pack and it had worked beyond expectations but that was not the problem. He had been thinking. The other freedom fighter groups would know that the Wolf Pack was gone by now and he still didn't know their location so he could strike before they did. He was most worried about the Knothole group and that miserable hedgehog. He knew Sonic, once he found out what was going on, would go to the Floating Island to try and find out who was behind it. THIS worried him. He made a decision. He turned to the control console.

"Ready all cannon systems. Target the Floating Island."

-----------------------------------------

The Tornado flew low over the forest towards the western coast of Mobius. Suddenly Sonic saw something.

"Tails you see that?"

Tails looked out over the control console to see. Along the coast for several miles inland all the trees had been completely flattened and nothing but rubble remained along the coast.

"Wow. That's incredible! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably Tails. That kind of destruction only comes from a tidal wave."

"Then the Floating Island…."

"Is no longer floating. Looks like whoever took the Chaos Emeralds also took the Master Emerald."

"Yeah, that thing keeps the island in the air, without it the island falls back into the sea…"

"Creating a tidal wave. Juice time Tails, floor it."

"Roger"

-----------------------------------------

"Cannon systems fully charged, sir."

"Excellent." said Snively, "Fire."

The Chaos Cannon rose from its hanger, aimed, charged and fired.

"Now to find Knothole." said Snively to himself.

-----------------------------------------

The Tornado left the west coast of Mobius and flew out into open water. Sonic was getting tired. He had forgotten what such a long trip it was. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a gust of wind. Sonic was alert in a second and holding onto the wing. Tails was fighting the controls. The Tornado eventually returned to level flight.

"That was close." said Sonic, "What happened Tails?"

"There was a sudden burst of energy. I don't know where from though."

"This sounds bad."

-----------------------------------------

On the Floating Island, Espio the Chameleon was returning from his patrol in Hydrocity. After the island has fallen from the sky he had decided to cut his patrol short and return to the Hidden Palace. As he reached the entrance he saw a pool of blood on the steps. The trail led up the steps and into the palace. Espio followed it, using his camouflaging ability in case someone was here. The trail was getting fainter now and as Espio rounded a bend he gasped. There lay Knuckles, a small pool of blood around him. Espio ran towards him and knelt down beside him. He could see several large wounds in Knuckles back, obviously made by some sharp object. He picked Knuckles up and carried him into the palace.  As he got into the alter room he stopped. The Emeralds were all gone, including the Master Emerald, and Mighty was slumped in a corner covered in blood. He placed Knuckles on the ground and went over to Mighty. He checked for a pulse and found none. He let out a wail, Mighty was dead! He picked up Mighty's body and carried him to the alter and placed him down on a stand that used to hold a Chaos Emerald. He returned to Knuckles. Thankfully Knuckles had a pulse, but it was faint. He had to act quickly. He ran to the area of the palace where they kept there medical equipment. He gathered some bandages and a few other things and ran back to Knuckles. He quickly wrapped the bandages around him and applied some pain killers. He cured the fact that they didn't have any spare blood. Outside things were getting stormy. He decided to close the palace entrance to keep the cold out. The other would have to get in via the transporter in what was left of Sky Sanctuary. Espio ran to the entrance just in time to see a huge beam of light shooting towards the island. He screamed and ducked for cover just as the beam hit the Ice Cap zone on the mountain above.

"Oh god!" said Espio, "Charmy!"

The mountain collapsed under the hit and fell crashing down on the surrounding zones, including Sandpolis.

"Vector!" cried Espio.

Suddenly the whole island started to shake. Large cracks started to appear in the ground and the Angel Island section of the island fell off and sunk into the ocean. Espio was virtually at the point of killing himself. He comes back from a mission to find the Emeralds gone, Knuckles virtually dead and another close friend fully dead. And then he witnesses the death of his two other team-mates. Espio collapsed to his knees and started to cry.

-----------------------------------------

High above the Tornado came into sight.

"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Sonic as he saw the Floating Island lying smouldering on the ocean surface.

"Sonic look, half the mountains gone!" cried Tails.

Sonic looked and his jaw fell open.

"Take us down Tails! NOW!"

Tails pushed forwards on the controls and the Tornado went into a dive. Tails pulled up as the Tornado neared the island and skimmed the treetops of the Mushroom Hill zone. He found a place to land and put the Tornado down in a clearing in front of the Hidden Palace zone. Sonic jumped down and was quickly followed by Tails.

"Ok Tails, lets go."

The two charged into the Hidden Palace only to be knocked down by an invisible force. They fell back against the floor. Just then they heard a voice.

"Who are you?!"

The voice sounded familiar to Sonic. Tails was shaking behind him. Sonic remembered.

"Espio? Espio is that you?!"

"Sonic?!"

Out of nowhere the chameleon appears. Tails was still looking a bit nervous.

"It's ok Tails. This is Espio a member of the Chaotix team and….."

"Was Sonic. Past tense, the Chaotix is no more." interrupted Espio sadly.

"Wha, what?!" stammered Sonic, "What happened?"

"Follow. I will tell."

Espio lead Sonic and Tails into the main alter room. Sonic and Tails both gasped at the sight. Mighty lying dead on the alter and Knuckles was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened here?" asked Sonic.

"I do not know. I returned from my scouting mission when the island fell to find Knuckles bleeding heavily and Mighty dead. Then….then…." Espio let out a sob, "…then a beam of energy hit the Ice Cap and brought the mountain down killing Charmy and Vector."

The island shook again.

"We gotta get out of here." said Sonic.

"Not without Knuckles and Mighty." cried Espio.

"Ok, I'll help."

Espio picked up Knuckles and Sonic picked up Mighty. Tails ran ahead to get the Tornado started. He was lining up for take-off as Sonic and Espio emerged. With a bit of effort they managed to hoist Knuckles and Mighty onto the plane and then climb on themselves.

"Hold on." cried Tails as he pushed the throttle fully forward. The Tornado roared and shot forwards narrowly missing a piece of fallen rock.

"Hold on Espio." cried Sonic over the noise.

"You worry about Mighty's body and let me worry about me and Knuckles!" screamed Espio.

The Tornado finally reached optimum speed and rather steeply took off. Sonic looked back as another part of the mountain collapsed and send the entire Carnival Nights zone into the ocean. Espio wailed again.

"Back to Knothole Tails. Pronto."

-----------------------------------------

"Surveillance bots report massive damage to the Floating Island, sir."

"Good. Show me the tapes."

Snively watched happily as the cannon shot was replayed and the whole event took place. He was just about to turn around when he spotted something.

"Enlarge grid 12!" he yelled.

On the screen a red box appeared and then enlarged. Snively watched as a red plane took off from the island holding several passengers.

"That miserable hedgehog!" cried Snively and banged the console. The console replied by emitting some electric sparks and shocking Snively.

"Ow! Worthless computers."

-----------------------------------------

"Here they come!" yelled Bunnie from the top of the tree.

Sally ran from her hut to the runway that was still exposed from before Sonic and Tails left. The Tornado was now in plain view, coming in fast. It slid to the side and suddenly dropped its altitude by half. Sally covered her eyes, finally looking out from between her hands as the Tornado landed with a heavy thunk. Sally looked up to see that Sonic and Tails were not alone. Along with them was a purple creature, a red creature and a red and black creature. The purple thing as obviously alive but she wasn't sure about the other two.

"ROTOR!!!" she yelled, "We need a med team here quickly."

Rotor was quick to respond and shortly afterwards Knuckles was in a bed on a drip. Mighty though was just placed in a bed so Espio could be alone with him. Sonic explained the situation. The Floating Island, the death of the Chaotix, Knuckles and the attack. Afterwards Sally was stunned. She couldn't take it all in. All of the freedom fighters were just completely shocked. Suddenly Rotor rushed in.

"Hey guys, come quick that Nickles guy, or whatever, is coming round."

Sonic, Espio and Sally ran into the room where Knuckles was. Knuckles was stirring and starting to murmur in his sleep. The trio sat around him and waited. Soon afterwards Knuckles woke up and looked around.

"Whe….where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Knothole Village." replied Sonic.

"Knothole?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes. As in the Knothole Freedom Fighter." replied Sally.

Knuckles turned his head to face her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Sally Acorn. Nice to meet you Knuckles."

"Wha? Princess? Oh my head hurts now."

"I'm sure it would after the injury you got." said Espio.

"Espio? Hey there. Where's the rest of the gang?" Knuckles asked.

Espio just turned and burst into tears.

"What happened?"

Slowly Sonic explained what had happened from the point Espio found Knuckles to now. When he was done Knuckles looked completely lost.

"I knew it. I knew he was trouble!" croaked Knuckles.

"Who? Who attacked you?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know him but he said he was Robotnik's nephew. Snidley or something."

"Snively." said Sonic and Sally together.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok let's go over this one more time." said Sally to the group of freedom fighters.

Around her stood Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine. The group looked nervous, especially Antoine.

"So Sonic, Tails and I will attempt to break into Snively's control centre and try to find out what he's doing. Meanwhile, the rest of you will create a diversion for the troops by striking at Snively's main power station. If you successfully sabotage the plant it'll be good but remember that's not what your there for so get out if you have to." continued Sally.

"Right Sugah." replied Bunnie.

"So Sal, this is it huh?" said Sonic.

"Sure is Sonic. If Snively has the Chaos Emeralds then we could be in serious trouble. I just wish I knew how he managed to deliver the blows he did."

"I'm sure we'll find out Sal." replied Sonic, putting his arm around her, "We should go get ready."

Sonic and Sally left the group and headed for Sally's hut. When they arrived Sally went about getting the things they needed, Nicole being top of her list. Once they had done they made there way over to the edge of the village and waited for the others. Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine appeared pretty shortly afterwards but Tails hadn't arrived yet. Sonic was getting impatient.

"Come on Tails." he said to himself, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Sonic, maybe you should go have a look at where little sugah fox is." said Bunnie.

"Good idea Bunnie. I'll be back in a flash."

Sonic shot off back into the village and stopped near Tails hut. As he walked towards it he can hear voices inside. He stopped and listened.

"……and you better come back Tails."

Sonic smiled.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself very well. Besides if I get in trouble Sonic can help me out."

"Oh Tails."

There is silence for a few seconds and then Tails came out of his hut rubbing his cheek and looking quite pleased. He saw Sonic and falters slightly.

"You ready there Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Err…you bet.", replied Tails with a sigh.

Sonic wasn't about to ask what just happened for he knew all too well. The two of them left the village and met up with the rest of the group.

"Ok, lets go." commanded Sally and the group slowly disappear into the forest.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok Bunnie. Do it." said Rotor.

Bunnie stood up and threw a small cylinder over the wall they are hiding behind and quickly ducked back down. There are a few seconds of quiet and then a loud explosion. The three freedom fighter looked over the wall. All they could see was the shattered remains of over a dozen swatbots.

"Nice one Bunnie." says Rotor.

"Why thanks sugah." replies Bunnie, "Come on Antoine."

The three of them leapt over the wall and make for the power station. They reached the door and after a few seconds Rotor overrode the lock codes and the doors opened. They peered into the gloom.

"Lets go." says Bunnie.

They ran inside, only to be met by a volley of laser fire from the security ceiling guns. They dove behind a computer console.

"Rotor, do you know where the main computer is?" asked Bunnie.

"Well it should be on the level below us but……Antoine will you stop shaking!"

"I is so sorry. I is sinking maybe zis is not a good idea." replied Antoine.

"Oh brother." groaned Bunnie.

"Come on the guns are having to recharge." cried Rotor.

The three of them darted out from behind the console and ran for a nearby air vent. Rotor quickly removes the cover and they dove in just as the guns opened fire again. They follow the vent down and soon found an exit vent to the central computer room. They checked the room but it appeared to be empty. They cautiously removed the vent cover and jumped out. They suddenly froze as they saw the hidden enemy they had missed.

"I see we have some intruders."

"Naugus?!" cried Rotor.

"Yes it is me." replied Naugus, "I saw you coming and decided to….meet you."

"You're working for Snively?!" cried Rotor.

"Yes I am. You see I have never been what you would call good. I joined Robotnik to further my evil ways. However since that traitorous pig is gone and Snively rescued me from the Void I am as you say working for him."

Naugus suddenly raised his hands and shot two large energy balls at them. The three of them screamed and dived behind a console just as the balls shot past and hit the wall behind them leaving a large scorch mark.

"We gotta get the hip hop outta here!" said Bunnie.

"Sure do." replied Rotor. Antoine only squeaked.

"I can wait for quite some time little freedom fighters. My patience is quite vast." came Naugus's voice from the other side of the room.

"Ah got an idea." said Bunnie, "One of us will have to distract while the other two make for the vent."

Antoine let out a yelp. Bunnie couldn't stand it any longer.

"And if you weren't such a damn COWARD maybe you'd be some use."

Antoine suddenly looked at her, his eyes flaming with anger.

"I AM NOT A COWARDS DAMMIT!!!!!" he screamed at her.

Bunnie looked totally shocked at the outburst

"Sorry Ant, ah just lost my temper." She stuttered.

"No don't make excuses Bunnie. You said it! I heard it! You and Rotor scat, I'll stay!"

"Antoine. You sure?" asked Rotor.

"Yes you go, NOW!"

Bunnie and Rotor couldn't argue further as Antoine stood up and leaped into plain view of Naugus.

"Ok Naugus! Take your best shot!" he said.

"Hmm you have courage. I'll have some fun with you." replied Naugus.

Naugus raised his hands again and fired another two bolts of energy. Antoine dived under them as they shot over head. Bunnie and Rotor used the distraction to dive to the next console. They were now only one jump from the vent.

"Ant come on." yelled Rotor.

"Go dammit!" yelled Antoine as he dodged another blast and glared at them. That was a mistake as another volley came in and hit him straight in the chest. Antoine was flung back against the back wall.

"ANTOINE!!!!!" screamed Bunnie.

"Go……argh………go…..please…." Antoine managed to say before he finally gave up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" cried Bunnie.

"Bunnie come on!" cried Rotor as he grabbed Bunnie to stop her from running back into the room.

"Antoine!!!!" cried Bunnie as Rotor finally pulled her into the vent and safety.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey guys did you see that?" asked Tails.

"See what Tails?" asked Sonic staring at Nicole.

"I thought I saw something in the sky coming towards us but then it disappeared."

"Probably nothing." Said Sonic.

"Come on Nicole, faster!" urged Sally as Nicole started to decipher the password for Snively's HQ.

"Yo Sal chill." said Sonic in a whisper.

They had made it this far without many incidents, which seemed to indicate the rest of the gang had done well at distracting the troops.

 "Code deciphered Sally. Enter: 19059358." said Nicole.

Sally entered the code and the door slid open.

"Now to find Snively's office." said Sally as the three of them ran into the building and the door slammed close.

They followed the corridor along hiding behind various boxes and crates along the way until they came to a fork.

"Which way Sal." asked Sonic.

"Well, so long as the floor plan hasn't changed, right."

They quickly darted down the right hand corridor, up some stairs and finally arrived at a large metal door.

"This should be it." said Sally.

"Stand back guys." said Sonic.

He jumped into the air, became a spinning disc and shot at the door. He hit the separation and tore his way through, severing the locking mechanism. The door swung open. It was Snively's office alright. The room was quite big and had mounted picture of Snively all over it. In the centre of the room was a large desk with a computer on it. Sally walks over to it and plugged Nicole into it.

"Nicole, search computer for entries on the Chaos Emeralds."

"Searching Sally." Nicole replied.

Meanwhile Sonic was looking at some of the picture on the wall.

"Man Snively sure has a complex." he said.

"He sure does." replied Tails, "Look at this!"

Tails indicates towards a picture of Snively wearing a large purple cape and crown and standing on a small globe. The writing on the plaque said "Snively, King of Mobius".

"Wow now that's far fetched." said Sonic.

"Hey you guys. Nicole has something." interrupted Sally.

Sonic and Tails went over to her. Nicole is displaying a holographic image of a large cannon.

"It appears that Snively has constructed a large cannon called the 'Chaos Cannon'. It uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to produce a beam of energy that is then fired at the given target." Sally said.

"So that's what happened to the Wolf Pack and the Floating Island." said Sonic.

"Does it say anything else Sally?" asked Tails.

"Yes. There is an entry here describing Snively's worries about the Master Emerald. Apparently, he fears that the Master Emerald can be used to shut down the Chaos Cannon."

Tails turned to Sonic.

"Makes sense why he took it then. He didn't want us getting our hands on it. But if he has it then it must be close by. Sally does it say where the Emerald is?"

"Well, actually it's, according to this, in that safe over there." replied Sally pointing at a large metal vault in the corner.

Sonic laughed.

"Woah Snively sure is cocky!"

Tails approached the safe.

"I'll have it open in a sec." he said.

He knelt down next to the console. His fingers ran along the small keyboard next to the safe. Suddenly there was a clang and Tails got up triumphantly.

"Got it." he said as the door swung open.

The three of them looked inside. There in the middle of the safe was the Master Emerald, glowing brightly. Sonic approached it.

"It's too big. How are we supposed to carry it out of here?" asked Sally.

"Quiet Sal. I know what I am doing." said Sonic and placed his hand above the Emerald, "Now how did it go? Ah yes. The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Master Emerald shrink."

There was a sudden flash and the Master Emerald suddenly shrunk to a size no bigger than a normal Chaos Emerald.

"Wow Sonic. How did you do that?" asked Sally.

"Something I learned from Knuckles a while back" he replied as he moved to pick up the Emerald, "It's actually quite…."

As Sonic removed the Emerald every alarm in the building went off.

"OH SHIT!" he exclaimed quickly stuffing the Master Emerald into his rucksack.

"We have to get out of here." cried Sally.

"No problem. Grab on." said Sonic.

Sally and Tails grabbed on and Sonic darted out of the room, dodging several laser blasts from activated ceiling guns. Suddenly a huge metal door slammed down over the entrance to the corridor they came in through.

"Woah! Can't go that way." cried Sonic as he turned down another corridor.

As he sped down the new corridor he notices that the alarm sounds were getting fainter and there are no ceiling guns. He wonders what is going on. He screeched to a halt outside a set of doors. Sally and Tails let go.

"We've never been here before." said Tails, "This place is new."

"Too new. I wonder what's through here?" replied Sonic.

"Careful Sonic." warned Sally as he pushed the door open.

Sally watches as he just stood there staring. Curious, she looked in too resulting in the same reaction. Tails decided to look too.

"Woah, now that's impressive." Tails said as he looked around the door.

The door led out into a large hanger and in the middle was mounted the Chaos Cannon. Tails made a step into the room. Sally caught his arm.

"No Tails! We have to get out of here."

"But Sally! It's right here. If I can get a look at it I maybe able to figure out how it works."

"Sally's right Tails. It's too dangerous." said Sonic.

"SONIC!" said Tails angrily, "This things destroyed two places already! I have to try!"

He took another step into the room.

"Tails!" said Sonic nervously.

"Sonic I'm going!" said Tails and took another step.

Suddenly the alarms went off and a large laser field was erected around every doorway in and out of the hanger. Sonic and Sally had to jump back to avoid being fried. Tails was left stranded on the other side.

"Don't worry Tails we'll get you out!" cried Sonic looking frantically around for a way through the field.

"Sonic, just go!" cried Tails.

Sonic stopped and stared at his friend.

"Tails no! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Sonic get out of here!"

"Tails no!" cried Sally.

"You too Sally. Go!"

"No Tails, were not leaving you." said Sonic stubbornly.

"SONIC! GO!" cried Tails. He looked at his friends his eyes filled with anger and sadness. Anger that Sonic wouldn't do as he asked and sadness that he had to ask it of his friends.

"Tails, I……..I can't."

"Look Sonic, either you go and get back to Knothole where you may be able to find a way to stop Snively or we all get captured. I can look after myself. Now go. Tell Amy I'm….I'm sorry. NOW GO! PLEASE!"

Sally started to pull Sonic away, tears in her eyes.

"I promise Tails. I'll come back for you. I swear it! Hang in there bud!" cried Sonic and he turned and sped off down the corridor with Sally holding on tight crying.

Tails turned to see a squad of swatbots approaching. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a laser gun he had taken with him. He leapt into the air, tails whirling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" he cried and opened fire on the approaching bots.

Several bots collapsed under the fire. The other fire back. Tails dodged the blasts and fires again. Another bot dropped. Tails looked around to see if he can find a way out but his search comes up negative. A new wave of swatbots entered and open fire. Just then a set of bots suddenly disappeared. Tails was amazed but had no time to gape as another set opened fire. Tails again dodged the fire but banged into a wall resulting in him losing his flight for a moment. He fell for a few meters before he regained his hover but that is all the bots needed. Tails is suddenly hit by several stun guns causing him to fall to the ground about 50 meters down. As he fell he thought he heard his name being called. He landed with a crunch and was knocked unconscious.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic and Sally reach the rendezvous point in the Great Forest a little ahead of the other group. As Bunnie and Rotor appear, Sonic and Sally's heart fill with dread. They exchange stories of what happened. Afterwards they just sat and stared. Bunnie was sobbing heavily now.

"First Antoine and now Tails!" she said between sobs, "It's all too much for me!"

Rotor puts his arm around her, "Sonic. What should we do?"

"I……I……don't know Rote!" he turned and banged his fist on a tree, "I just don't know!"

"This is a dark day for us, a very dark day." muttered Sally.

They all fell silent.

-----------------------------------------

Tails felt his head spin as he woke up. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly. He saw a bright light above him. He suddenly remembered where he was and sat up. He looks around. He is sitting in a large cylindrical tube. Oh god he thought. A voice behind him makes him spin around.

"So our little prisoner has decided to wake up."

"Snively!" cried Tails, "You scum!"

"Come now little fox boy. That's not very nice."

"I don't care." replied Tails as he turned away.

"I was merely wondering if you would answer a few of my questions."

Tails remained silent.

"If you don't I'll have to robotosise you."

Tails turned white and spun round.

"I'm not afraid of you Snively." he managed to croak.

"Is that so, well we'll soon see." Snively replied, his voice turned cold, "Where is Knothole?!"

"Go to hell Snively." Tails screamed.

"I will but only after I have left my mark on Mobius. One last time, where is Knothole?!"

Tails crossed his arms and turned away.

"Very well." said Snively. He walked over to the controls, "I was pondering what to do with you. I could just make you into another worker drone but then I thought no, you would be more profitable as something else. So, I've decided to try something different."

Tails was now staring at him looking very worried.

"I have decided to make you my personal servant. You will help me to destroy the freedom fighters, help me become lord of all Mobius and then maybe I'll kill you."

Snively pressed a control. Several rings of light started to glow around Tails.

"You'll never get away with this Snively!" he cried as his legs turned to metal, "Sonic will destroy you!" his arms turned to metal, "SONIC HELP ME!!!!!!!" he cried as his body turned to metal, "Please!"

The procedure finished and the tube rose. Snively looked at the twin tailed metal fox in front of him.

"Now Tails. Who is your master?"

"Snively.", said the robot in a cold piercing voice.

"Now, where is Knothole?"

"Knothole is located in grid co-ordinates 12 by 10 by 4."

"Excellent." cackled Snively.

He left the room, followed by Tails.


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 3 – The Rescue

The freedom fighters sat around a camp fire that had been made in the centre of the village. Bunnie sat on her own in a corner sobbing, blaming herself for Antoine's death. Sally was just sitting there staring at the fire, a pale expression on her face. Amy had taken the news pretty hard. Ever since they had come back and told everyone what had happened, Amy had been shut up in her hut sobbing into a pillow. Sonic wasn't there either, he too had been shut up in his hut since he had returned to the village also. So much had happened lately that the freedom fighters were all in a state of shock. In the infirmary Knuckles was resting. He was still very weak from his attack and Espio had been looking after him. Right now he was asleep, dreaming.

"You will die." a voice said.

Knuckles spun to see who said it but no-one was there. Suddenly a harsh pain in his back made him collapse. He fell to his knees and looked up. Snively appeared holding the Master Emerald.

"You will never get this back!" he said and laughed.

"No, you…..argh!" said Knuckles and dropped his gaze.

"Help me!" a voice said in his mind, "Help me please. I am close!"

Knuckles awoke with a start and Espio ran to his side.

"Hey Knuckles, you ok?"

"I don't know. I just had a weird dream. I dreamt…….wait."

He paused and looked from one wall to the other.

"I sense it."

"What?" asked Espio.

Knuckles made a move to leave his bed but was hit by a wave of pain from his back.

"Argh!" he cried and fell to the floor.

Espio helped him onto his feet.

"I must get outside." he said and brushed Espio off.

He walked shakily towards the door.

-----------------------------------------

Over in Sonic's hut, Sonic was having a hard time.

"I should have saved him. DAMMIT I SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!!!" he said to himself as he picked up a vase from the table and threw it across the room. It hit the opposite wall and shattered. Sonic sunk to his knees next to the bed and buried his head in his arms.

"Tails!" he wailed.

He looked up and caught sight of a picture of him and Tails playing baseball together. He was suddenly filled with a flash of determination. He got up, opened the door of his hut and walked out.

-----------------------------------------

Back at the fire Sally looked up and caught sight of Sonic moving past.

"Sonic?" she enquired, "Are you ok?"

Sonic only looked at her out of the corner of his eye and continued on.

"Sonic?! Where are you going?"

The rest of the freedom fighters had now noticed him and were looking at him. Sonic ignored them and continued on. Sally leapt from her log and cut him off.

"Sonic! Where are you going?!"

"Out of my way Sal!" he said in a harsh tone, "Just get out of my way!"

"Sonic! Where are you going?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" he yelled.

This sudden outburst caught Sally by surprise and she staggered back.

"Be…..be…..because I love you Sonic." she stammered as a tear welled in her eye.

"I know! said Sonic harshly and continued to walk.

"Sonic?!" Sally insisted.

Sonic whirred around, anger in his eyes.

"I was there Sally, so where you! I SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!!! Now who knows what has happened to him!"

"Sonic, you can't go after him alone. We need to organise, recover and then try." said Sally.

"By which time it will be too late!" cried Sonic.

"SONIC YOU CAN'T GO!" Sally screamed at him.

Sonic suddenly faltered and fell into her arms.

"God I miss him Sal." he cried.

"We all do Sonic. We will rescue him but we have to wait until……"

"IT'S YOU!!!!!" came a scream.

Everyone spun to see a red echidna lying on the floor next to Sally's open rucksack. He was holding a small green gem, the Master Emerald.

"I've found you at last." said Knuckles as he held the gem closer.

The freedom fighters had starting to gather around him now and Sonic pushed his way to the front.

"Knuckles what are you doing?"

"I sensed the Emeralds presence. And now I will restore it." replied Knuckles. He chanted something under his breath and suddenly the Master Emerald glowed bright green and enlarged to its full size. Knuckles was also enveloped in a green glow. The glow disappeared and Knuckles got to his feet, much to the surprise of the freedom fighters. He moved his hand across to his chest bandages and torn them off in one go. The surrounding freedom fighter gasped as they saw his wounds had completely healed.

"Knuckles……what…….what just happened?" asked Sonic.

"I restored the Master Emerald." replied Knuckles, "The powers of the Emerald are quite great. Now I must return to my Island and restore it as well."

"Hey wait Knuckles!" cried Sonic, "What do you mean 'I must return to my island'? We saved you, the least you can do is help us!"

Knuckles turned and started to walk away. Espio caught his arm.

"Erm Knuckles I think we should stay."

"Why? The Master Emerald will restore the Island. That is all that matters to me now." replied Knuckles.

"Knuckles, just listen to what they have to say."

Knuckles finally agreed and Sonic explain, with a few sobs, what had happened. When he was finished Knuckles sat looking at his knees. He raised his head.

"So Tails is…"

"Yes he has probably been robotisised by now." said Sonic, closing his eyes.

"And this Snively has the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes. Even if you restore the Floating Island Snively will just blow it out of the sky with his cannon."

Knuckles fell into thought. After a few minutes he looked up.

"Sonic. I have an idea. If I can get near enough to the cannon I may be able to shut it down using the Master Emerald."

"We had that though but put it aside due to your injury. But now…."

Sonic turned to Sally.

"Sal. We have to go now."

"Sonic, we can't." replied Sal, "We have to plan and….."

"SAL! Don't give me your 'we have to plan' crap again!" interrupted Sonic, "Tails is my oldest friend and I won't have him suffer as my Uncle Chuck did! It's not fair on him! Besides the longer we wait the more Snivley will destroy with that cannon!"

Sally sighed. She knew he was right but couldn't admit it to herself. She didn't want anyone else to be captured or die. Antoine and Tails had been enough to last her for years. If something happened to Sonic or anyone else she knew she would go mad. She finally decided to give in.

"You're………" she sighed, "….you're right Sonic. I just wish there was another way."

Sonic put his arm around her.

"So do I Sal, but we are out of options."

"So when do we go?" asks Knuckles.

"Tomorrow night." replied Sonic, "Tomorrow night."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic stuck his head over a wall.

"Ok, we're clear." he called to Sally and Knuckles.

The three of them darted out from behind the wall, crossed the street and dive into a pile of metal.

"So far so good. Eh Sonic." said Knuckles.

"Just like old times." he replied.

"Shh you two. We have to get past those bots." said Sally and indicated towards several swatbots patrolling a courtyard.

"No problem Sal. Let me take em." replies Sonic.

Sonic leapt out of the metal hiding hole and sped towards the bots. He jumped into the air and shot at the two swatbots in a ball. They turned but not quick enough and Sonic's attack knocked them flying. Sally and Knuckles join him.

"Very nice Sonic." commented Knuckles.

"Thanks. Come on we have to hurry."

-----------------------------------------

In his office, Snively watched the progress of the freedom fighters on his radar.

"Hmm. I like it how they think I haven't noticed them. It plays right into my hands. Tails!"

"Yes master." said the metal fox, entering through the far door.

"Go and see to our guests. Make sure they pay there bill!"

The robotic fox seemed to smiles and left the room. Snively leaned towards his communication unit.

"How is the cannon charge doing?"

"Cannon charge at 75%. Estimate 100% charge in 4 hours." came a swatbots voice from the other end.

"Good."

Snively sat back and laughed.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok Sal. Have Nicole break this lock." whispered Sonic as the three of them approached the building housing the cannon.

"Right. Nicole prepare for….."

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

The three freedom fighters look around but no-one is there. They finally looked up as they heard jet sounds. Out of the low cloud layer a figure emerges. It hovered using jets on its feet and finally landed on the ground. The three gasped.

"TAILS!" cried Sonic.

"Yes Sonic. It's your old friend." the figure replied.

Sonic looked at his friend. His orange body and tails have been replaced by cold hard metal and his eyes glow red. Tails saw the look on Sonic's face.

"Yes this is what I am now. I am now in Snively's service and now……." he closes his eyes for a second only to open them again, "…..it is time to kill you!"

Tails suddenly took a step backwards with one foot and smiled. Just then several blades folded out of Tails' metal tails creating a razor sharp edge on them both.

"How do you like that Sonic? Pretty nice huh?" said Tails and suddenly lunged at Sonic spinning his metal tails round.

Sonic jumped just in time and Tails' attack ended up carving a huge hole in the wall behind him.

"Tails. I don't want to hurt you!" cries Sonic.

"Well that's too bad Sonic because I don't care." replied Tails and spun again.

This time the attack hits Sonic's arm, cutting deeply and causing it to bleed heavily. Sonic screamed and fell over, collapsing into a pile of rubbish. Tails didn't stop as he launches another attack at Sonic. Sonic managed to dodge it and sprang off a wall, curling into a ball and hitting Tails in the chest. Tails was sent flying backwards and hit a wall leaving a large hole in it. He picked himself up.

"Very impressive. But not as good as this."

Tails's jet boots powered up and he shot towards Sonic. Sonic stood his ground and jumped as Tails swung at him. He jumped too late however and the tip of Tails' tail caught his foot sending him flying into a pile of metal. Sonic groaned and blinked. He looks up to see Tails standing over him.

"And now to finish this." he says as he raised his tails for a final strike.

"NOW NICOLE!!!!!!" cries Sally.

"What?!" said Tails as he turned to see Sally standing there holding Nicole. Suddenly a large blast of energy erupted from Nicole and hit Tails.

"ARGH!" he screamed and fell to the ground, "Wha? What was tha….."

Tails collapsed. Sonic got up and looked at Sally.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"Nicole generated a large EMP pulse that knocked out Tails. Come here and let me see to that cut."

"A what pulse?" he asked.

"EMP. Electro magnetic pulse. It shuts down any electronic object in the blast range."

Sally got out a med kit from her rucksack and bandaged Sonic's arm. Sonic looked at Tails.

"Sal. We gotta get him back to Knothole."

"Yes we do. But what about the cannon?"

"Forget the cannon. Snively obviously knows about us. If we try for the cannon we're going to fail. We gotta move." said Sonic, picking up the robotic Tails.

"Wait." commanded Knuckles, "Someone else is here"

"You are correct echidna." came a voice.

"Show yourself dammit!" Knuckles commanded, his eyes filled with rage that Sonic and Sally couldn't understand.

"Well since you asked so nicely." the voice said.

Out of nowhere there is a shimmer and a blue robot appears.

"Metal Sonic!" cried Sonic, "I though I destroyed you on the Stardust Speedway!"

"You did, but then Snively came and found me. He rebuilt me and now I work for him."

He turned to Knuckles.

"You're stronger than you look echidna. I'll have fun finishing you off this time."

"Not if I finish you first!" cried Knuckles and lunged at him.

Metal Sonic vanished and then appeared behind Knuckles, giving him a little push and sending him flying into a pile of rubbish.

Knuckles growled at him, "Why don't you play fair you coward!"

Metal Sonic's eyes glowed.

"You echidna," he said pointing at Knuckles, "you have a deal!"

Metal flicked his hands down and several large metallic claws extended. Knuckles took a step back with one foot and extended his opposite arm into his fighting stance. The two looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly Metal rushed at Knuckles, claws extended. Knuckles spun to the side and hit Metal in the side as he passed, sending him crashing into a wall. Metal picked himself up and charged again. This time Knuckles leaped into the air, glided to a nearby building and drove his claw into the wall, making him hang there. Metal fired his boosters and joined Knuckles in the air.

"Come on Metal!" coaxed Knuckles, "You can do better than THAT!"

"I will have your head on a plate echidna!"

Metal charged at the wall bound echidna. Knuckles released and jumped upwards before quickly diving back down in a drill dive, smashing into Metals head and pile driving him into the ground. Knuckles got up and jumped back as Metal recovers to his feet. Metal was now badly beaten and was emitting sparks.

"Enough……..ffzzt……enough of this fair stuff…….ffzzt………prepare to die!"

Metal suddenly disappeared and Knuckles spun expecting him to appear behind him.

"Knuckles look out!" cried Sonic as Metal appears in what was in front of Knuckles. Knuckles spun and dropped to the deck as Metal swung a shot at his head. The blow grazes Knuckles head causing it to bleed. Knuckles leaped back out of range of Metal and put a hand to his head. He touches his cut and winces slightly.

"Well if you're not going to play fair, then neither will I!"

Knuckles punches the air once emitting a small glowing orb that quickly vanishes. He repeats it with his other hand. Metal was puzzled by this but has no time to move as Knuckles surges forwards in a dash punch. The strike hit Metal dead on and sent him flying into a wall followed by Knuckles' fist. Knuckles stood back to see Metal lying there, sparks flying.

"Ha it appears……ffzzt……that you have….ffzzt…..beaten me. But I….ffzzt……I will have the last laugh!"

He reached down and pressed a small button on his wrist. Out of no where a loud siren rung out.

"Oh cripes!" yelled Sonic, "He just set off all the alarms in the city!"

"You bastard!" yelled Knuckles, as he thrust his claws into Metals body. The strike completely vaporised his body and Metals eyes went black.

"Sonic, you're right. The cannon will have to wait. We have to get out of here." replied Sally.

"No problem Sal." he reaches inside his rucksack and removed a power ring, "Better grab on."

Knuckles grabbed Metal Tails body with one hand and grabbed Sonic with the other. Sally uses both hands.

"Here goes." said Sonic and raised the power ring.

He was suddenly engulfed by a massive light as the power ring activates. Sonic's feet revved up and suddenly the three of them found themselves moving at incredible speed back to Knothole.

-----------------------------------------

On a monitor Snivley watches.

"So you have rescued Tails. No matter. I have no more use for him, I have the information I require." he turns to the comm unit, "What is the charge rating?"

"85% sir. Estimate 3 hours until firing."

"Excellent. Soon Sonic, soon you will be nothing but a smoking hole"

Snively laughed.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic skidded to a halt in the middle of Knothole. Sally and Knuckles let go.

"Woah Sonic, that was…" Knuckles searched for the right word, "…cool?"

"Too right Knuckles."

Rotor appeared from around a corner.

"Hey Sonic you made it back. Did you…."

He suddenly saw Tails.

"OH GOD!" he cried and ran to a nearby attention bell and rang it, "Everyone come quickly!"

Within a few minutes most of the freedom fighters were gathered in the centre of the village and Sonic explained what had happened.

"So when did you hit him with that EMP?" asked Rotor.

"About an hour ago." replied Sally.

"Cripes. We better get the de-robotisiser ready. The effect will wear off soon." said Rotor.

Just then as if to make Rotors point, Tails twitched and there was a robotic buzz.

"Sonic, bring him inside NOW!" cried Rotor and headed for his workshop.

Sonic picked up Tails and quickly followed. He ran after Rotor and followed him into his workshop. The de-robotisiser stood in a corner.

"Sonic, put him in there now."

Sonic put Tails on the platform and Rotor pressed a control. The glass screen came down around the still unconscious Tails. Rotor pressed another control and the module charged. Suddenly Tails woke. He jumped to his feet and looked around.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he screamed in a metallic voice.

"We're getting the old Tails back!" replied Sonic as Rotor pressed another control.

The procedure started.

"No!" cried the robot Tails as his legs returned to normal.

"Oh yes!" replied Sonic as Tails body appeared.

"You will never get him back." the robot replied as it folded out its tail blades and took a swing at the glass.

Suddenly several dials went red and Rotor suddenly looked worried. Gas was leaking out of the capsule.

"Sonic we gotta shut it down!" he cried.

"No!" replied Sonic a twinge of anger and fear in his voice.

"Sonic either we do or it will explode." he said, not waiting for a reply, and pressed a button.

The de-robotisiser shut down and the capsule rose. Sonic tried to see but there was too much smoke. Slowly the smoke cleared to reveal Tails. Sonic scanned him quickly. Legs, body, arms and head. All normal!

"Tails!" he cried and ran to his buddy.

Tails looked up and saw his friend.

"Sonic!" he cried.

"Tails, I'm glad you're back!" he replied as he hugged his friend. Suddenly Sonic screamed.

"ARGH!" he cried as he released Tails.

"Sonic what's wrong?" asked Rotor.

Sonic looked at his hand. It was bleeding quite badly from the middle. Sonic's face suddenly turned to one of fear and he looked behind Tails. Instead of seeing two furry tails he saw two metallic ones, blades still out. Tails looked around too. His face suddenly fell like a stone.

"SONIC!!!!!" he cried, "Wha…..wha……..WHAT HAPPENED?!?!"

The fox looked like he was about ready to fall over and die from shock.

"I…I….don't know Tails. Rotor?"

"Well I think that when Tails, that is Metal Tails, hit the casing he caused the de-robotisiser to malfunction and…..cut off the procedure before it was completely done."

Tails looked shocked and scared, "You mean I tried to stop you?"

They both looked a bit edgy, finally Sonic spoke.

"Erm….well yes, you did. But you were still robotic then and…."

"So you mean this is my fault?!" cried Tails his eyes filled with tears.

He couldn't bear it, he broke down on the floor and cried. Sonic put his arm around him.

-----------------------------------------

About an hour later a small gathering had formed outside of Rotor's workshop. Sonic finally poked his head out.

"Ok everyone, he's ready to come out but please try not to make a big deal of thing. He's a little sensitive right now."

The crowd nodded and Sonic opened the door to reveal Tails. The crowd gasped as they saw him.

"Oh ma stars!" cried Bunnie, "Sugah fox!"

She ran up to him and hugged him. Tails started crying again.

"It's ok sugah. We all fix the machine and get you your tails back!"

"But you don't understand!" sobbed Tails, "It was my fault!"

"Now then sugah don't you……." Bunnie started but was interrupted as Tails pushed her away.

"No Bunnie! It was my fault and I will live with it now!" he said his face filled with determination and anger.

He turned away. Suddenly a voice in the crowd made him spin.

"TAILS!!!!!"

"A…Amy!" Tails stammered as a pink hedgehog pushed her was through the crowd and ran towards him.

She reached him and flung her arms around him, careful to miss his tail blades. She kissed him.

"That was for coming back." she said and then quickly slapped him, "And that was for getting captured."

She looked at him her eyes filled with anger and joy. She finally gave in and collapsed on him again.

"Oh Tails I missed you."

"I missed you too Amy" replied Tails.

"Will y'all look at that!" said Bunnie as she watched Tails and Amy hug, "It nice to see them two sugahs back together."

"Sure is Bunnie." replied Sally, "But it worries me, what if he told Snively anything."

As the though struck her and filled her with dread it must have triggered something in Tails. He yelled out. Amy quickly withdrew and looked worried.

"Tails! What's what's wrong?" she asked.

"I have betrayed you all." he wailed at the top of his voice.

The crowd gasped and Sonic and Sally looked at him in fear.

"I……..I…….I….." stammered Tails, he couldn't say it. How could he tell his friends he had done? He finally spoke in a small voice.

"While I was robotisised, I…..I revealed the location of Knothole to Snively!"

Sonic and Sally gasped and the crowd went silent.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Sally, "We have to get out of here."

"It's too late Aunt Sally." Tails howled, "Snively's cannon will be ready to fire in…" he looked at his watch and howled again, "….in less than 10 minutes."

Sally whirled on Sonic.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN OUT THE CANNON!!!" she screamed at him, her eyes filled with fear, anger and shock.

"Sal….we……we didn't know!" stammered Sonic, his voice filled with fear.

Sally pulled out Nicole.

"Nicole. Using the data from the other strikes, what would the estimated damage be for a strike on Knothole?"

"Going on past figure complete destruction of Knothole would be achieved. Complete destruction of underground passages would also be achieved. Estimated safe distance 5 miles from centre of blast."

"That's not good." said Sonic.

"Sonic we have to get everyone out of here." replied Sally, the anger dropped from her voice.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

He leapt up onto the landing in front of Rotors workshop to addressed the crowd.

"Ok everyone. We are evacuating. Grab what you can and scat QUICK! Dulcy?"

"Right here Sonic." replied the dragon.

"I need you to help with the evacuation. Grab as many people as you can and fly them out of here."

"Righto Sonic."

"Sonic, we'll never make it. 5 mile in about 5 minutes. What about the kids?" asked Sally.

"I'll take them. Ok everyone lets move NOW!"

The crowd suddenly dispersed and ran from the village. Sonic rounded up the kids.

"Ok kids hang on." he said as he blazed from the village.

He tore through the forest and after a few minutes reached a small ridge in the forest some 8 miles from the village.

"Wait here kids. I'll be back in a Sonic second."

He tore off again back to the village. When he arrived clouds had started to gather over the village. Sally ran up to him followed by Espio and Knuckles.

"Sonic everyone is gone but I can't find Tails and Amy." said Sally worriedly.

"Knuckles get yourself, Sally and Espio out of here. I'll look for Tails and Amy."

"Right Sonic!" replied Knuckles, "Hold on you two, we're gliding outta here."

"Be careful Sonic and get out before the strike." Sally said through a sob.

"Will do Sal. Now scram. All of you!"

Sally and Espio grabbed onto Knuckles and he leapt into the air, spread his arms and started to glide. Sonic diverted his eyes back to the ground.

"Now to find Tails and Amy." he said to himself and looked at his watch. About two minutes left.

He shot off around the village calling Tails' and Amy's names. As he approached Tails' hut he heard a slight sobbing noise. Outside of Tails' hut sat Amy crying. Sonic raced over to her.

"Amy! We gotta get out of here. Where's Tails?"

"He's….he's inside. He won't….he won't come out." replied Amy.

"Oh no!"

Sonic banged on the door.

"Tails! Tails we gotta motor NOW!"

"Go away Sonic. I did this. I betrayed you all. I……..I deserve to DIE!" came Tails reply.

"Tails! Dammit you stubborn fox! You were a robotisised! You couldn't control yourself! NOW GET YOUR TWO TAILED BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!!"

There was a rustling inside and a sliding of metal and the door opened slowly. Tails stood there, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Sonic!" he wailed and collapsed against the doorframe.

"Its ok bud but we gotta get outta here!"

He grabbed Tails by the arm and dragged him down the steps. Amy stood up and Sonic grabbed her arm.

"Juice time people." said Sonic and shot from the village.

-----------------------------------------

In Robotropolis the Chaos Cannon was fully charged. Snively smiled evilly.

"FIRE!" he commanded.

The cannon fired and sent its beam of energy towards Knothole.

-----------------------------------------

In Knothole, Sonic had just cleared the edge of the village when he heard a strange noise. He looked back to see a giant multicoloured laser beam streak out of the clouds above the village and shoot towards the ground.

"ARGH!" he cries as the beam hits the centre of Knothole village.

The beam tore into the ground ripping it apart and vaporising it as it went. Sonic put on a burst of speed as he saw several huts disappear in the blast, one of which is his. The beam continues to dig into the ground, the explosion getting closer. Sonic was suddenly overwhelmed with the power of the blast. He felt himself beginning to float, he start to move faster, his still partially yellow quills turn bright yellow and glowed.  Tails and Amy watch on as Sonic changed from the power of the blast. Sonic suddenly glowed bright yellow and his speed increases 3 fold. He shot from the forest at nearly the speed of light.

-----------------------------------------

Up on the ridge, Sally watches as the beam hits Knothole, tearing it apart. She looked away and fell into Bunnie's arms.

"Oh Bunnie. It's gone, our home is gone!" she sobbed.

"Ah know Sally girl. Ah know." replied Bunnie with a tear in her eye.

"But what's worse is………is……….is SONIC IS GONE TOO!!" cried Sally.

A tear fell from Bunnie's eye as the beam trailed off and the light faded to reveal a large crater in the location where Knothole once stood. Just then something caught her eye. She looks more closely. In the forest about a mile from the crater there was a soft yellow glow. The glow is gradually fading.

"Sally?" she said, "What in the heck is that?"

Sally looked at where Bunnie is pointing. Her eyes widened.

"Bunnie quickly. Grab a power ring and follow me."

She ran off in the direction of the glow.

-----------------------------------------

About 10 minutes later, Sally and Bunnie approach the area where the glow was. They moved out from behind a group of tree and both stared. There lying on the group was Sonic. His body is giving off a faint yellow glow. Tails and Amy sat around him. Amy was crying and Tails was hitting his fist off the ground.

"Sonic!" cried Sally and ran into the clearing, "Bunnie quick the power ring!"

Bunnie handed Sally the power ring and Sally placed it in Sonic's hand. The ring glowed and Sonic groaned. Suddenly he sat up.

"Woah!" he said, "That was close."

Just then he swooned and collapsed back onto the ground.

"Sonic!" cried Sally as she helped him up.

"It's ok Sal." replied Sonic, "I just need a little rest."

"Oh Sonic, I'm glad your ok." said Tails, "I feel responsible again. If I hadn't been so damn….."

"It's ok Tails. We got out and no-one was hurt. That's what counts."

He looked at Sally.

"So what do we do now?"

"I….I don't know. Knothole is gone…….we've…….we've got no where to go." replied Sally before breaking into tears and leaning on Sonic.

"I do." said a voice.

Everyone looked as Knuckles comes out of the forest followed by the remaining freedom fighter and Espio.

"Come with me back to my island. We will fight Snively from there."

"You sure Knuckles?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. I've been thinking about what you said earlier. You saved me and now I owe you. Therefore I will allow you to use my island until you find another home. Come on. The Master Emerald will restore the island."

He turned and started to walk off.

"Knuckles! Wait! How do we get there? The Tornado was destroyed! HOW?!" cried Sonic.

"I know how." said a small voice.

Everyone turned to see Tails standing there.

"Follow me. I'll show you."

Sonic and everyone else slowly followed Tails into the forest and away from Knothole.


	4. For Freedom

Chapter 4 – For Freedom

Snively smiled as he looked at the monitor. It was currently showing the view from the front of a stealthbot as it flew over what was once Knothole. He mulled a though around in his head. Now that the Knothole Freedom Fighters were gone, what would he do next? He now knew the location of the other freedom groups so he guessed he would destroy them too. Pity. All the fun seemed to have gone out of life now that the hedgehog was gone. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly his comm unit beeped. He almost fell over backwards.

"YES! What is it?!" he screamed.

"Sir, organic life forms detected in quadrant 12 by 10 by 3." came a swatbots reply.

"WHAT?! Show me."

Quadrant 12 10 3! That was just west of Knothole. If that hedgehog has survived…..just then the screen changed. Snively screamed.

"ARGH! That miserable hedgehog!" he cried as he saw replayed footage of Sonic and a number of other freedom fighter heading into the forest.

-----------------------------------------

Tails led the group on for quite a while. To Sonic it seemed much further as he doesn't usually walk.

"How much further Tails?" he groaned for the 20th time.

"Just through here Sonic." replied the fox as he pushed a few branches aside, "Here we are."

The group moved out into a clearing. At one end there was a small cliff that rose out of the ground to a high of a few hundred meters. The clearing was fairly large. Sonic started tapping his foot.

"Yo Tails! We're waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiting!"

"Just a second Sonic." replied Tails as he walked up to the cliff.

He started running his fingers along it, a look of concentration on his face. Finally he ran his finger down a small crack and then counted along several points.

"Ah ha!" he yells, "Here it is."

He press gently on the rock face and the ground started shaking.

"Better stand back." he warned.

The group stepped back as the cliff open slightly and a large sheet of metal folded out and extended. Sonic, Sally and a few others in the group recognise it for what it is.

"Taaaaaails." said Sonic with a slight hint of false irritism in his voice, "You constructed TWO runways and kept them a secret!"

The little fox blushed.

"Well I sorta……..yeah." he said.

"So you got the Tornado in there?" asked Sonic.

"Well no……she was back in Knothole…..or what was once Knothole." replied Tails looking glum.

"Then why are we here if……..no, you didn't. Tails do you have ANOTHER plane?!"

"Well……….yeah." the fox replied and blushed again, "I've been busy working on her for a while now."

"How long a while?" asked Sonic.

"Um….since we moved to Knothole."

"WHAT?!" cried Sally, "You've been busy building things and didn't even tell us! If we had known you were this good we would have taken you on more missions!"

"Well, I could have told you but I was happy to stay here and work on the Tornado 2……..oops."

"The Tornado 2. Tails you build another Tornado?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, she's a real nice one too. Let me show you." he said and turned to Sally, "Do we have any power rings left?"

Sally looked a bit shocked.

"We only have what we had in storage in the village." she replied and reached into her rucksack, "We have two left."

"TWO!" said Sonic shocked, "I though we had more than that."

"No Sonic, just two. And we won't be getting any more……ever. Charles can probably make a new ring machine but the ring substance is very rare and we probably won't be able to find any. Why do you want a ring Tails?"

"To power the plane."

"What?! You mean this baby runs on ring power?" asked Sonic looking shocked.

"Yes. You are the only living thing that can use them, but after Robotnik used one to power his Sonic Radar I figured why not my plane. Sally I need a ring."

Sally reluctantly handed over one of the rings. Tails turned and ran into the open hole in the cliff side. Sonic was expecting to hear another engine splutter but instead he heard a steady hum. Just then there was a slight increase in noise and a plane rolled out of the cliff. Sonic's jaw hit the ground. Standing there on the runway was a blue plane, but it was not like the original Tornado. For a start it had no propeller and was powered by two large jet engines mounted to the underside. There was also no open cockpit, instead it had a sealed cockpit on the nose. It still had four wings but they were mounted in a slight X shape. On the end of each one was a small tubular device. Under the wings were mounted several small rockets.

"Woah……….Tails……….that is……quite something!" said Sonic in amazement.

The other freedom fighters were looking on in awe.

"She sure is Sonic. And unlike the Tornado, she's armed."

"I can see that!" exclaimed Sonic indicating towards the rockets.

"Not only that but these too." said Tails pointing at the tubular devices on the wings, "Laser cannons like in Snively's bots. I……hehe…….I kinda snuck into Rotor workshop when he was out."

"Tails." said Sonic.

"I'm sure he didn't miss anything. Anyway we can use the Tornado 2 to get everyone to the floating island."

"We can use it for more than that Tails. But for now let's get everyone to the island."

-----------------------------------------

Snively banged on the comm unit.

"What do you mean you can't find them???!!!" he yelled.

"Surveillance sweeps come up negative sir."

"I want that damn hedgehog found NOW!" he screamed.

He leaned back in his chair. This was getting annoying. That damned fox must have warned them! He cursed himself for letting him go. This day was turning into a nightmare. The comm unit beeped again.

"What?!" he said angrily.

"Sir, hedgehog located in sector 23 by 17 by 1."

"Show me."

The screen in front of him lit up. The image showed a group of freedom fighter surrounding Sonic. They were standing on the coast and in the distance was the Floating Island. Snively laughed.

"So you're going to make a new base there eh? Well guess again hedgehog. Load all systems, charge the cannon. Hedgehog your days will soon be up."

-----------------------------------------

After a few flights, all the freedom fighter stood on the Floating Island. Knuckles had a look of both anger and determination on his face. The group followed him up the Island. Finally they arrived at the entrance to the Hidden Palace. Knuckles turned around.

"Everyone, wait here. I must do this alone."

The group murmured as Knuckles entered the palace. He walked along its long corridors, most of them cracked and misshapen from the attack. He finally reached the empty alter room. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Master Emerald. He placed it on the alter.

"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Master Emerald I command you to restore the island."

The Master Emerald suddenly glowed and the island shook. Outside the group was getting a bit nervous. Soon Knuckles joined them again.

"Very soon now." he said, "Very soon."

Just then the island gives a final shake and a jet of sparks shot from the entrance to the palace. Suddenly the mountain that had been hit by the cannon started to glow. The pieces of the mountain also started to glow and slowly rose into the air. The group gasped and Knuckles looked on with a face of joy. The mountain slowly pieced itself back together and once again stood proud over the island. While this was happening the Angel Island zone that had fallen into the sea slowly rose up and re joined to the island. All over the place the island was returning to normal. Trees re-grew, zones reform and Knuckles continued to watch. Once the island had returned to normal Knuckles turns to the group.

"Brace yourself." he said as the island gives a lurch and started to rise.

Several freedom fighters gave a cheer of joy and Sonic put his arm around Knuckles back.

"Nice one Knuckles, nice one!"

"My island is restored." he replied and turns to Sonic, "I never thanked you for retrieving the Master Emerald. Thank you. If you hadn't done that then this would never have come to pass."

"Ok ok Knuckles. Enough with the speeches already." laughed Sonic, "We need to organise now."

"Yeah Sonic." cried Tails, "Lets get that jerk!"

Sonic looked at the fox. His metal tails where sticking out at each side, dug into the ground. He had a look of determination and commitment about him.

"Yeah Tails, we'll get him!" answered Sonic spinning to face the main land as the island rose, "Watch out Snively we're coming for you!"

-----------------------------------------

"You ok Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Yeah." came a reply over the headset.

The Tornado 2 flies low over the trees to avoid radar detection. Tails was flying, while Sonic, Sally and Knuckles rode on the wings.

"Remember Sonic." said Sally, "Once we drop off Tails will engage Snively's air force, hopefully distracting him and letting us get into the cannon room and  destroy the cannon."

"Double check that Sal. I'm ready." he replied, "You cool with this Tails?"

"Sure Sonic. It'll be just like old times." replied the fox.

"Get ready Sonic our drop of point is coming." said Knuckles.

Sonic looked up and sees Robotropolis coming into view. Any second now they would pass through the dome radar and set off every alarm in the city. Sonic made ready to jump. Tails flew as low as he could and slowed down.

"Ready Sal?" Sonic asked.

"No but we have to go anyway." replied Sally.

"Give me your hand." said Sonic.

Sally joined hands with Sonic and they both jumped. Knuckles joined them a moment later. Sonic and Sally landed with a large bang on the ground and Knuckles glided in.

"Nice landing you two." he commented as Sonic and Sally picked themselves off the ground.

"Easy for you to say!" groaned Sonic, "You can glide!"

"Stop arguing." said Sally, "Come on."

The three of them headed into the city.

-----------------------------------------

In his office Snively was enjoying a relaxing drink. The cannon was virtually charged and when ready he would attack the Floating Island again and eliminate those annoying freedom fighters. He leaned back and was about to take a drink when the sirens went off. His chair almost went over backwards but he recovered and pressed a control. The screen in front of him shimmered and then showed an image of a blue plane speeding by. Snively smiled.

"So those pesky freedom fighters have come to challenge me." he said to himself and turned to the comm unit, "Launch all stealthbots!"

Outside, several doors open on the hanger building and around twenty stealthbots flew out.

-----------------------------------------

In the Tornado 2, Tails saw them coming.

"And now things get interesting." he said and presses a control.

The laser cannons on the wingtips glowed. Tails waited, his finger on the fire button. A stealthbot came into range and he pressed the fire button. The laser guns opened fire and send a barrage of laser fire towards the stealthbot. It never has time to evade and it was torn apart. Several other stealthbots open fire. Tails spun the Tornado 2 and avoided the laser fire. Several rockets detach from the wings and flew towards the bots. Two missed but a further three found there target and impacted sending the bots soaring down to the ground.

"Alright this is fun." cried Tails to himself and opened fire with the laser guns again.

-----------------------------------------

"Looks like Tails is having fun." commented Sonic as the sky lit up.

"Come on Nicole!" urged Sally.

"Why wait." says Knuckles and swinging his claws at the door, creating a large hole. He slowly pulled the doors apart.

"Well that worked." said Sonic as the alarms went off.

"We have to move." said Sally and dived through the door.

-----------------------------------------

Snively slammed his fist down on the console. Not only was that plane decimating his air force but now he has freedom fighter in the main cannon building. He got up and walked to the door. It opened and he walked through. Several swatbots follow him. He entered the cannon room and look around.

"Alert all units. Intruders in the cannon building."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic jumped as a ceiling gun opened fire on him. He grabbed Sally and Knuckles and shot down the corridor.

"Sonic take a left here." says Sally.

Sonic speeds down the left hand corridor. Suddenly a large metal shutter shot down and blocked the way. Sonic skidded to a halt.

"Hmm, can't go that way." He said.

"Sonic!" cried Sally as another shutter slammed down behind them.

"Hmm, not good."

"I, however, think it is most good." came a voice.

The three of them looked around to see where the voice had come from but saw nothing. Sonic suddenly clicked.

"Naugus?!" he said.

"You are correct hedgehog." came a reply as Naugus appeared in front of them, "And now it is time for me to get rid of you."

Naugus quickly raised his hands and shot two large energy bolts towards them. Sonic leapt into the air, jumping over the shot as it came in. Knuckles jumped to the ceiling and drove his claws into its surface. Sally leapt to the side. She was, however, too slow. The shot hit her right leg, burning it and knocking her to the floor.

"ARGH!" she screamed as she hit the floor with a thud.

"SALLY!" cried Sonic.

He could smell the burning flesh and fur. Knuckles quickly dropped from the ceiling and landed next to Sally. He quickly surveyed the injury. Her right leg had been hit just below the knee. It had been burnt from there down to her ankle. Sonic stared at Naugus, his fists clenched.

"Hmm. I missed. Ah well I must be out of practice." said Naugus.

"You! I'll make you pay for that!" cried Sonic, his yellow quills glowing brightly.

"You hedgehog?!" said Naugus unimpressed, "You will make me pay? I think not."

Another set of energy bolts flew from his hands. Sonic dove to the side landed against a wall and pushed off it. He shot towards Naugus, curled into a ball and hit him in the side sending him flying sideways into a crate. Knuckles seeing this dove forwards and landed next to Sonic.

"Two is always better than one." he said and took up his fighting stance.

"Not bad." said Naugus picking himself up off the ground, "But I insist, one at a time!"

He turned to Knuckles and fired a strange beam at him. Knuckles didn't have enough time to dodge and was turned into a block of ice.

"I'll deal with you later," said Naugus, "and then her."

"Over my dead body!" cried Sonic.

"That is the general idea hedgehog!" replied Naugus and fired another set of bolts.

Sonic leapt into the air. Naugus saw this and fired a second set at him which narrowly missed him as he went into a backwards flip. Sonic landed behind a crate. This is futile he thought to himself. He had to get rid of Naugus but how!

"Nicole!" he said to himself.

He dove out from behind the crate and was followed by a volley of energy shot. He landed next to Sally and dragged her behind a crate.

"Aaaargh! Sonic it hurts!" groaned Sally.

"I know Sal. But if I don't get rid of Naugus it'll hurt a lot more."

He reached for Nicole and pulled her out of the pouch around Sally's ankle

"Hey Nicole."

"Sonic my main hedgehog. What up?" came a reply.

"Err Nicole, isn't that obvious?"

"Yes Sonic."

"Then why did you ask?!"

"Being polite."

"Great. Any ideas Nicole?"

Nicole bleeped for a few seconds.

"Data indicates no possible solution to current problem."

"In English Nicole."

"You got me for ideas."

"Oh now you tell me Nicole."

"Sonic." Said Sally.

Sonic looked at her.

"Naugus is…..he is over confident. Use that against him. Aaah!" said Sally slowly.

Sonic thought for a moment. Naugus wasn't using any kind of attack pattern. He was just firing at him randomly. If he could get….yes it might work. Sonic leaped out from behind the crate.

"Hey Naugus! Give me your best shot!"

Naugus turned and smiled at him.

"The last person to say that didn't go home!"

Sonic clenched his fists, Antoine. Naugus raised his hands and fired again. Sonic leaped forwards and rolled behind the ice block that was Knuckles as Naugus fired again. The shots hit the ice and shattered it. Knuckles fell to the floor but within a few seconds was on his feet again.

"Very clever hedgehog. But I can just re-freeze him!" said Naugus.

He fired another ice beam at the pair but they were ready and dove out of the way. Sonic sped behind Naugus and hit him in the back throwing him forwards towards Knuckles. Knuckles brought his fist forwards and hit Naugus hard as he passed throwing him into the wall. Naugus quickly got to his feet and turned firing as he did. The shot was miss placed and hit the metal wall to the side of Sonic. The shot then decided to bounce back, heading straight for Naugus. He didn't have time to dodge and was hit by his own shot. He collapsed to the ground. Sonic and Knuckles walked over to him.

"You hedgehog…….you will…..not make it out of here alive!" said Naugus and suddenly fell silent.

They looked at Naugus's body for a moment before Knuckles spoke.

"So what now Sonic?"

"Now we have to get moving again. Knuckles if you please."

"Sure thing Sonic." said Knuckles as he drew his claw back. He brought it down heavily on the steel shutter and punched it straight through the lock. It broke and the shutter slid open.

"Great Knuckles. Now go." said Sonic.

"WHAT?!" cried Knuckles, "But what if you need my help?!"

"Look Knuckles. I have to go alone on this. I've got an idea but I must be alone. Besides, Sally needs taking care of. That injury is pretty bad. Get her back to the others."

Knuckles was about to say something but finally he gave in, "Alright. If you're sure. Just be careful."

"Always are Knuckles! I gotta motor."

Sonic shot off down the corridor and Knuckles turned away.

-----------------------------------------

Outside, Tails was in trouble. All of his rockets were spent and he still had five stealth bots on his tail. He spun the Tornado 2 to avoid some laser fire. His finger skated over a red toggle switch. Why not he though. He flicked the cover switch up to reveal a small black button marked 'afterburners'. He braced himself and pressed it. There was a low whine and suddenly the jet engines under the plane ignited leaving a large trail of flames through the sky. One stealth bot was vaporised by the massive explosion. Tails pulled back on the stick and put the Tornado 2 into a steep climb. The climb continued and soon turned into a loop. Tails flicked another switch and the laser cannons opened fire. One stealth bot was hit on the wing and it spun out of control and hit another flying next to it. They both exploded.

"Weehee!" yelled Tails, "Only two more left."

He switched off the afterburners and flew in behind the last two stealth bots.

"Alright Snively say goodbye to your air force!" yelled Tails to himself and opened fire. The last remaining bots exploded.

"Alright." Tails begun but was suddenly alerted by a large flare shooting into the sky, "Sonic!"

He banked the Tornado 2 around and headed for the flare.

-----------------------------------------

On the ground Knuckles watched as the Tornado 2 came into land.

"Come on Tails hurry up!" he growled to himself as the plane landed on a small strip of flat land. The cockpit casing went up and Tails jumped out.

"Knuckles?!" he said surprised, "Where's Sonic?"

"He decided to go alone."

"ALONE!" screamed Tails, "Is he mad?!"

"Don't know but we need to get Sally out of here."

"Why, what's wron….ARGH Sally!" screamed Tails as Knuckles picked her up from behind a rock. She was groaning slightly.

"What happened?" asked Tails as he ran to the Tornado and fished out a med kit.

"We got ambushed by Naugus. Who is he anyway?"

"He is…."

"Was Tails."

"WAS….wow! He was a very powerful wizard that once worked for Robotnik. He created something called the "Void". Robotnik trapped him there and later tried to use it to get rid of Sonic. Naugus tricked Sonic into helping to free him but he had to return to the "Void" because his body had become dependant on its power. I guess Snively found a way to free him and thus he now…..oh sorry DID work for him."

Tails unpacked a few bandages and wrapped Sally's leg up.

"We have to get her back to the Island but I'm worried about Sonic."

"How bad is her injury Tails?"

"Well it's pretty bad. It's a nasty burn and it could go septic."

"I say we wait an hour. If Sonic doesn't return we go back."

Tails didn't like the sound of what Knuckles had just proposed but agreed anyway.

"Yes but we should get out of the city."

"Agreed."

A few minutes later they were all aboard the Tornado 2. Sally was lying on the wings with Knuckles holding her down. The Tornado 2 started and took off.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor. He cautiously looked around the door. There in the middle of the room was the Chaos Canon, just like it had been before. Sonic had forgotten how big it was. No wonder it could do so much damage. He stepped out into the room. There was no sign of any guards. This was starting to freak Sonic out. Something was up. Just then the cannon shifted and turned. It spun through about 180 degrees and started to rise. The hanger opened at the top and the cannon and gantry around it rose out into the night.

"This isn't good." said Sonic to himself, "It looks like he's going to fire again. I gotta move fas….."

"Well hello hedgehog!" came Snively's voice over the PA, "So glad you could join the party."

"Snively!"

"Yes hedgehog. I will soon accomplish what my uncle could never do. The complete destruction of all freedom fighters. Would you like to see the cannons next target?"

A large screen lit up on one wall. The image unfuzzed itself to reveal a picture of the Floating Island. Sonic's eyes widened.

"This cannons not firing at anything Snivley!"

"Oh yes and you're going to stop me huh?" Snively laughed, "I think not."

A laser field descended around all of the exit doors and swat bots started to enter the room.

"Now hedgehog! I will dispose of you like I should have done a long time ago."

Sonic was worried now. He had expected Snively to be waiting for him but not this well organised. He noticed that a walkway up to the cannon was unguarded. He decided to go for it. He shot up the gantry.

"GET HIM! GET HIM! GET HIM!!!!!" came Snively's voice over the PA.

Sonic raced up the gantry and soon emerged at a split. He went right only to be confronted by several swat bots that opened fire on him.

"ARGH!" he cried as he dodged the laser fire, "Wrong way"

He turned and ran down the other split. The gantry took him over the cannon. He could see the Chaos Emeralds embedded in its surface. The gantry turned a corner and suddenly stopped.

"Weeeeeeer!" cried Sonic and skidded to a halt just at the end of the gantry.

The end of the gantry had no barrier and the drop at the end led straight down to the cannons focal point. Several swat bots closed in around him.

"So hedgehog. You're stuck now eh?" said Snively as he appeared from behind the swat bots.

"It looks that way doesn't it Snively old boy."

Snively glared at him. He hated being called that, "Your days are up hedgehog."

Just then there was a rumbling sound and the cannon started to pivot upwards. Sonic turned and stared as the barrel passed right in front of his eyes. The cannon stopped and the Chaos Emeralds emerged. They started to spin emitting energy. Sonic looked up.

"Your too late hedgehog. The cannon is almost ready to fire."

"I've still got an ace up my sleeve." said Sonic reaching into his backpack and pulling out the sole surviving power ring.

"Ha!" laughed Snively over the cannons noise, "You really think that can help you now?!"

"Yes!" cried Sonic and leapt into the air and the focal point of the cannon.

Sonic screamed as he hit the energy. He felt himself being torn apart when suddenly the power ring activated. Sonic felt himself become light. The energy emitted by the Chaos Emeralds flowed through him and warmed him.

"What is going on?!" cried Snively as Sonic leapt into the cannon.

He watched as the ring activated and the energy of the cannon seemed to sink into the hedgehog. Just then there was a scream and a flash.

Sonic screamed as he felt the full force of the Emeralds around him. There was a suddenly flash and the Emeralds sank into him. His entire body glowed yellow and he began to float. Sonic looked down the barrel of the cannon and shot down it.

Snively watched as Sonic turned yellow and shot down the cannon.

"Nooooooo! Damn you hedgehog!" he screamed as the cannon buckled along its length and exploded.

The explosion shook the very ground and tore the entire building apart.

-----------------------------------------

Up on a small cliff to the east of the city, Tails, Knuckles and Sally sat and watched. Tails looked up from tending Sally's wound when he heard a low rumbling sound. He stared as a building opened up and a large cannon appeared. He couldn't move as he watched it charge.

"Sonic!" he cried.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and a few second later a giant explosion.

"ARGH!" he yelled and fell to the ground.

"SONIC!" yelled Sally weakly.

"My god!" said Knuckles as he watched the explosion die down slightly.

Sally began to cry slightly and Tails went to hold her.

"Aunt Sally?" he asked gently.

"Sonic……..he's gone." sobbed Sally.

"Sally he……." began Tails.

"ARGH!" cried Knuckles suddenly and hit the deck.

Sally and Tails looked.

"ARGH!" they cried together and fell to the floor also.

Racing towards them at high speed was a large wave of some sort. It shook the ground as it tore towards them. It passed by the three of them without any effect. Tails looked up. The wave was quickly passing out of sight and it seemed to originate from the explosion. Tails continued to watch and then something amazing occurred. He couldn't believe it at first.

"What on Mobius!" he said.

Sally and Knuckles looked up too.  Sally's face was one of shock. The area around the explosion was slowly changing. For a start the metal buildings where softening. Sally continued to watch as slowly the entire city of Robotropolis changed back into Mobotropolis. The skies lifted and the sun came out. Sally blinked heavily. She couldn't believe it! What was happening? She slowly propped herself up on Tails.

"We have to go down there!" she said with authority. Tails nodded and the three of them slowly walked towards the city.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic slowly picked himself up off the ground. He groaned and looked around. He was at the bottom of a large crater surrounded by the seven Chaos Emeralds. He stared at them and then straight up. The sky was blue and the sun was beating down. He couldn't understand it. The sun never came out in Robotropolis. He slowly climbed to the top of the crater and was struck by awe.  Instead of Robotropolis he saw Mobotropolis. The tall slender buildings and greenery was hard to believe. He pinched himself.

"Nope I'm awake." he said to himself, "What the hells going on?"

He crawled out of the crater and stood up. He was standing in the centre of Mobotropolis next to the palace fountain. He recognised it from when he and Sally had used the time stones to travel back in time. He wondered what he should do.

-----------------------------------------

Sally, Tails and Knuckles finally entered Mobotropolis. Sally was unable to speak. Could she be dreaming? It was a possibility she thought. How could this happen. A city just doesn't change like this. It took Robotnik years to turn all of Mobotropolis into his metal wasteland. So how could this have happened?

She walked down the long streets towards the centre of the town supported by Knuckles. Memories of old came flooding back to her. Running down these same streets with her friends as a kid. A tear welled in her eye. She turned a corner and entered the centre of Mobotropolis. She froze. Knuckles's jaw dropped. Tails jumped out from behind them.

"Well I'll be." he said.

Standing there in the middle of the plaza was a blue hedgehog with yellow quills. He was looking at the sight around him.

"SONIC!" cried Sally and attempted to get away from Knuckles. Knuckles held on to her to stop her from falling and hurting herself again.

Sonic turned round.

"Sally!" he said and ran to her.

They embraced.

"Sonic." said Sally her voice full of relief, "We feared the worst when we saw the explosion. What has happened here?"

"I have no idea but I there is one thing I do know." he replied.

"What?" asked Sally.

"Mobius is ours again!"

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Tails and leaping into the air.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sally sat back in her chair and stretched. It was now over two months since they had defeated Snively and things were starting to make sense. The restoration of Mobotropolis hadn't been the only strange thing to happen. Knothole, the Wolf Pack area and many other areas affected by Robotnik and Snively had returned to as they had been before the coo all those years ago. The recent months had been quite busy. Rotor had been able to work out, with the help of Nicole, what that shockwave like thing had been. According to him it had been a reverse polarity Chaos Emerald field created by Super Sonic when he destroyed the cannon. The field being reverse energy had therefore restored everything rather than destroying it. Not only that but the freedom fighters and managed to salvage information on how Snively had rescued Naugus from the Void. They had tried it again and it had worked allowing Sonic to rescue Sally's father. Her father had been amazed at the feat they had all accomplished and was happy to be reunited with his daughter.

Although the past months had been a time of joy it had also been one of sorrow. They had finally arranged a proper funeral for Antoine and Bunnie had cried for several days after it.

Elsewhere things were going quite well. Knuckles and Espio had returned to the Floating Island. Sonic and herself had been appointed the next rulers of Mobius when Sally's father passed on and Tails and Amy had been having a good time together.

That reminded her, Rotor had been able to scavenge together enough parts to create a derobotisiser again with the help of Sonic's Uncle Chuck. Rotor had been hard at work de-robotisising people and today it was Tails turn. She got up off her seat and winced slightly. The wound Naugus had given her was still a bit painful. She slowly walked over to Sonic who was sitting at the chilli dog stand chatting to the owner.

"And then we…." he was saying.

"Sonic." said Sally.

"…..oh hi Sal. What's up?" he said taking a bite of his chilli dog.

"Don't you ever stop eating those?"

"Nope."

"Well Sonic, if you haven't remembered, today is the day Tails is set for his appointment with the de-robotisiser."

"Oh yeah!" said Sonic, finishing his chilli dog, "Guess we better motor."

He grabbed Sally's arm and sped off in the direction of Knothole.

-----------------------------------------

Many people had taken up permanent residence there since it had been restored including Bunnie, Rotor, Tails and Amy.

Sonic and Sally sped into Knothole and screeched to a halt in the centre of the village. Bunnie was sitting there waiting for them.

"Your late Sugah hog." she said.

"Well I'm sorry!" said Sonic sarcastically.

"Tails has been waiting. He said he wouldn't go in until you were here. The little sugah fox."

"Ok let's go Sal."

Sonic and Sally left and walked the short distance to Rotors workshop. As they approached a crowd of people had gathered. The crowd started to murmur as they approached and separated to let them through. Sonic pushed open the door and he and Sally entered. Inside Tails, Amy and Rotor were waiting.

"Hey Sonic!" said Tails happily, "Glad you could make it. Ok Rotor I'm ready."

Tails stepped up onto the platform and the capsule came down around him. He sighed and then gave Rotor the thumbs up. Rotor hit a switch and the machine started. As the glowing rings descended around him, Tails closed his eyes. He hoped this worked, he hated his tails. All sharp and pointy and covered in razor blades. It was awful trying to sleep, never mind anything else. The sound of the capsule rising made him open his eyes. He couldn't look around, he wouldn't be able to bear it if he saw metal there again. The group in front of him looked behind him and smiled. Tails face lit up and he turned to look over his shoulder. There they were, his own tails! He swung them round his sides, touching them together in front of him. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"ALRIGHT!" he cried and leaped down off the platform. Amy rushed to his side and hugged him.

"Well look at that." Sally said quietly to Sonic as Tails and Amy hugged.

"Yeah cute." replied Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

A little later the group left Rotor's hut to the cheers of the crowd.

"So what do we do now Sal." asked Sonic.

"Well I was thinking of….." she whispered in Sonic ear.

"Oh right. Well I guess we better motor." said Sonic grabbing Sally's arm and tore off into the sunset.


End file.
